Rainbows and rain
by Alchemybabe13
Summary: When Ed can't figure out how to tell him, he decides actions speak louder than words. The rest was something they never expected. RoyxEd. Mpreg. Chapter 23 up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey guys! Ok so. This is my first attempt at a yaoi. It's actually more fluffy then anything. Beware the fluff! Flames are welcome on this one but if you didn't like it being guy on guy you should have heeded my warning! Well anyway. I hope you enjoy!

Roy Mustang hated the rain. It made him feel vulnerable, weak. He could not use his alchemy in the rain, therefore it rendered him useless. He hated the mood rain set on the world. It gave the impression of sadness. It seemed that bad things always happened when it rained. That was just how it was. He sat in his office that bleak day watching the rain fall from the sky and cover everything in dampness. The rain, he thought was almost like a blanket. It came and covered everything in darkness and shadow, seeming to block all hope from the world.

A bolt of lightning struck somewhere in the distance, bringing him back to earth and the rather large stack of papers that awaited his signature. He knew that if he didn't get them finished soon, a very disgruntled Hawkeye would come in waving her gun and threatening him. He turned around in his swivel chair when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said in a monotone voice.

In stepped a short blonde boy that Roy knew very well to be the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Yes Fullmetal? What do I owe your miniscule intrusion to today?" He said this, hoping to get a rise out of the boy. He wanted to lighten his mood just a bit.

" I'm not in the mood to deal with your sarcasm today sir." Edward said in a weary voice.

Roy's attention was immediately brought to the fact that Edward had not screamed and threw a fit. Also he had called him sir. That was odd. Another bolt of lightning flashed as the younger alchemist found his way to one of the couches in the office.

" What's the problem Fullmetal?" Asked Roy, trying not to sound concerned but rather inconvenienced.

Edward was quiet for a while. He made a few noises that sounded like he was trying to speak, but no words ever completely left his mouth.

" Edward I'm very busy so if you could just say what you want to say and leave it would be much appreciated." Roy said this in an exasperated voice. He was hoping to actually finish the paperwork to avoid being shot at.

Roy watched as Edward slowly rose from his seat and walked over to his desk. He leaned over it and got mind-numbingly close Roy's face before planting a bruising kiss on his lips. He then proceeded to turn and walk out of the office as if nothing had happened.

Roy sat there for a few moments, dumbstruck to the fact that the eighteen year old had just kissed him. But slowly a small smile slid across the Flame Alchemist's face. He turned in his chair towards the window and watched as a cloud moved to let a bit of sunshine through. It lit up the rain and made a beautiful rainbow. Roy decided he didn't mind the rain that much after all.

**AN:** So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! Well i'm thinking this will be a one-shot but if you want I may write another few chapters! Thanks!


	2. Caught!

**AN: Ok so you guys asked for it and here it is. Another chapter to my original one-shot. Review! It's good for me and good for you!**

**Oh and I think I forgot the Disclaimer on the first chapter... I don't own fullmetal alchemist, Roy, Ed or anything related to it. That all belongs to the brilliant Hiromu Arakawa.**

His life is like a fairytale…with the ending cut out, torn to bits, and strewn across the floor. He had everything. A perfect home, a perfect mother, a perfect brother. Sure his father wasn't there but he didn't care. He had it all. Until that day. All he wanted was Mustang's love. And now he'd gone and blew it by just out and saying it. Or well, showing it was more like it. After throwing his heart out to Mustang he ran back to his room in the barracks not knowing what else to do.

"Damn why'd I have to do that! I had been happily keeping it all bottled up til' now…" Ed muttered angrily to himself.

He sat on the bed, his head in his hands, wondering if you could be kicked out of the military for kissing your commanding officer. Looking out the window, he saw the rain slowing. Thoughts were running through his head like cockroaches running from the light. That's when he heard it. The dreaded sound of someone knocking on the door. Al didn't knock. And who else would be visiting during work hours like this?

He got up and slowly reached for the door handle. Turning the knob he was faced with that face. The face he had fallen madly in love with. The face he had just kissed. The face that was…smirking?

"What exactly did you think running away would accomplish after a stunt like that, Fullmetal?" Roy said rather smugly.

Ed mumbled something incoherent while looking at something particularly intriguing on the floor. Roy slipped a gloved hand under his chin and peered into amber eyes.

"Mumbling is unbecoming of you Fullmetal. What was it that you told the floor just now?"

"I know you well enough to know you'll never love me." He spoke as his eyes gazed into ones of onyx. The taller man chuckled a bit.

"You obviously don't know me very well then." And with that being said Roy leaned in and planted a tender kiss on the blonde alchemist's lips. They broke apart when they both needed air. Ed couldn't believe that had just happened. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. Roy was the first to break the silence.

"Well…do you think maybe I could come inside?"

"Oh…Yeah." He spoke softly and apparently had also just realized they were standing in the hall.

Mustang stepped in the door and Ed closed it. The two stood in awkward silence for a while.

"So…" Roy finally said. They caught each other's eyes. Roy leaned in for another kiss. This time it wasn't so timid. No. This kiss was filled with lust and passion. They looked for anything to lean up against and after much fumbling and tripping they finally found a wall. Ed's shirt was easily removed. Roy's hands ran over the smooth skin, stopping at every indent of muscle. Roy's uniform was not so easily removed. Ed was fumbling with buttons and snaps. Roy broke the kiss to help the barely legal boy remove the uniform top. Once it was removed their lips met yet again and Ed began exploring the older man's chest. Roy broke the kiss and began trailing kisses down Ed's neck stopping at the nape and nibbling, earning a gasp from the blonde. That's when it happened. They didn't even hear the door open.

"I think I missed something." Al said, his voice echoing through the room.

**AN: Ok so I think I have an idea for another chapter but I would like someone to write me a lime/semi lemon. Not too bad but getting the point across. My email is You can email it to me or any questions you have. I will credit you to writing it.**


	3. letter to the fans

Ok so guys. I'm thinking. Lol… Ok don't yell at me. I'm currently writing the lemon for this story but I had an idea. I have to get you guy's opinion. It all depends on what you guys say…ok so here it goes. What do you think about an Mpreg? I've had an odd obsession with them of late. Ed would be the mommy… umm yeah. So what do you think? I want to hear from you guys.

Chibi Edo


	4. office space

**AN: Ok guys. This is my very first lemon. If it's bad i'm sorry. Not for small children. I don't own FMA. Flames will be used to help Mustang blow stuff up. Now the lemony goodness.**

"Al!" Edward yelled and jumped away from Roy like he had just told him he was carrying the Ebola virus. He grabbed his black tank top and threw it on.

"Brother…" Al said still in disbelief. His mouth hung a little bit and his eyes were unfocused as if his body was concentrating all it's power on processing what he had just seen.

Roy calmly put his uniform top on. He ran a gloved hand through his hair and looked at Ed.

"Well I'm sure you too have a bit to talk about so I'll be going now." He said and nonchalantly walked from the room.

"Bastard." Ed whispered as the man rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. He would get him back later but for now he had to smooth things over with Al.

He turned to see Al looking at him, or more through him. He walked over and nudged him a bit. He made a funny noise like a clogged toilet.

"Al I can explain. It was all his fault. I was just minding my own business and he comes waltzing in here thinking he can kiss me!" He knew his brother probably wouldn't buy that. If he had even heard it.

"Brother you…. you seemed…. to like it." Al stumbled through saying. He was slowly regaining composure.

"Umm…yeah kinda." Ed said trying to think. He was just caught kissing his superior by his younger brother. Better yet, his superior was a male. Peachy.

Al made his way to a chair and sat. Ed swore that he could hear the gears turning in his head trying to work his way through it.

"So brother, are you…" Al began to ask.

"No! I mean, I like Roy. A lot. But I still like girls. I don't know. I'm confused too. He's just…great. I love everything about him!"

"Brother…are you happy?" Al asked timidly, having finished processing, he was completely back to the real world now.

"Happier then I've been since we were kids playing with mom, Al." Ed replied.

"Then I guess I'm good with it." Al said looking to his brother.

Ed smiled at him. He loved his brother for that reason. Well there were a ton more reasons but he loved that his brother could just accept him for whoever he wanted to be.

"Now go talk to him brother!" Al prodded, noticing his brother had gone to La La Land.

" Oh yeah!" Ed grabbed his coat and sped out the door. Al laughed at his brother. He could be very… dim sometimes, to put it lightly.

Meanwhile at Headquarters

Roy had just got back to his office. He had passed Hawkeye in the hallway on his way there. She had looked at him oddly, partly because of the huge smile the colonel had on his face, partly because he just looked like he had spent a hurricane holding on to a lamppost. She made no comment though.

He sat down and shuffled through some papers. Sign here, fidget here, and doodle here. He was getting very very very bored. He wondered what Ed had to tell his brother. He laughed because the scenario in his head played out with Ed ending up in a dress. How odd, the inner workings of Roy Mustang's head are.

Then he heard the doorknob to his office begin to turn. Anticipation rose in his chest as he saw his blonde alchemist enter the room. He slammed the door behind him.

"So how'd it go?" Mustang asked coolly, knowing the boy would explode at him. That made him smirk. He loved Ed's tantrums.

"Fine… You bastard." Ed retorted. He looked at Roy sitting at his desk just smirking at him. He felt his black pants get a bit tight on him. Roy leaned back in his chair.

"Ooh Edward, watch your mouth in front of your superiors." He taunted the boy, watching his face turn a dark pink.

Ed marched up closer to Roy's desk. As he came closer to the man, he couldn't help the bulge in his pants to get bigger. He was trying to stave off the blush that was threatening to set his whole face aflame.

Roy leaned over the desk and captured Ed's lips in an affectionate kiss. His gloved hand came to Ed's chin and held him there until they needed air. The blush that had threatened Ed had carried out its mission and Ed turned very red. Roy smirked; looking down he noticed Ed's tightening pants. He felt his own tighten at the sight.

"I can help with that you know, Ed." Roy offered. He reached down and brushed lightly over the area. Ed gasped and blushed deeper. With his other hand, Roy pulled the blonde into another kiss. This one was a little less graceful, more lust filled. Ed reached up with his flesh hand and ran it through Roy's already slightly disheveled hair.

Roy broke away from the kiss and walked around the desk. He grabbed Ed's hand and went to the door, quickly locked it, and then went to the couch. He all but threw Ed down and pounced on him. First Roy made short work of the hair tie that held the blonde's hair in the braid. He unwove the hair and it fell over Ed's shoulders, maintaining a bit of a wave from having been in the braid. He then moved to the red jacket and black shirt that obstructed his view of the toned muscle. The jacket was easily removed and quickly discarded in a chaotic pile on the floor. The black shirt followed suit.

"Roy," Ed began as Roy's hands had begun to roam the soft skin. The older man looked up. Ed reached for a gloved hand. He grabbed the cuff of the glove and smoothly removed it from his hand. He did the same with the other one. Roy smiled fondly at the boy. He ran his smooth, gloveless hand across the blonde's cheek then to his chest. He tweaked a nipple and earned a soft moan.

"Hey!" the boy half gasped half yelled. "Why am I half naked and you're still wearing all your clothes?" The boy propped himself up on his elbows.

"Picky picky!" Roy said in a sarcastic tone. He removed his uniform top, very slowly mind you, as to annoy Ed.

"Happy?" He inquired. The pile of clothes on the floor was getting bigger, as were the erections of the two men.

"Very." Ed responded. Ed reached up and cold metal met warm flesh. Roy gasped as the metal appendage wandered over muscle. He wasn't about to be distracted though and continued his trek down the boy. He moved to Ed's navel and swirled his tongue around it. He made it to the band of his pants. He looked up at Ed and smiled. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down revealing blue boxers and an automail leg. He slowly removed the blue cloth exposing Ed's arousal. Ed gasped as cold air hit him. Roy took him all at once into his mouth. Compared to his body size he was surprised to find Ed's arousal to be quite large. The blonde yelped at the sudden temperature change. The onyx-eyed colonel used his skilled tongue to make the younger alchemist arch his back in pleasure.

"Roy…I'm gonna…" He moaned loudly as he hit his release. Roy drank up every last bit of the sticky fluid. Ed looked down at the man. He captured Roy's lips in a kiss and maneuvered himself in a way that he was now in control. Roy didn't mind, he wanted to see the pipsqueak in this kind of situation. Ed skipped straight down to Roy's pants. He unzipped them and slid them off along with his boxers. Ed was not surprised at the size of the older man. He ran his flesh hand along the shaft. Roy moaned. Ed's hand grasped and his hand began moving up and down. Roy wasn't so quick to come to his release. Ed worked him over and the black haired alchemist moaned at the friction. Then he came all over Ed's hand.

"Nice Fullmetal." Roy said once he had regained composure. The blonde smiled.

"Now', Roy said, 'we get to the good stuff." He reached into the pocket of his discarded pants and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"You just carry that around?" Ed asked. Roy chuckled. He began to unscrew the cap.

"Let's just say you are very predictable Ed." He said mysteriously. He rubbed some of the clear gel on himself and then flipped Ed over and massaged it on his opening. Ed began to get hard again. Roy positioned himself and pressed his arousal against the younger man's entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked watching the facial expressions of his lover very closely. He didn't want to hurt him.

Ed nodded. Roy took the plunge. Ed cried out at the sudden intrusion. Roy stayed still to let Ed adjust to his size. Not moving was killing him but he didn't want their sex to be one-sided pleasure. When Ed finally nodded, Roy pulled out and slammed back in.

Ed moaned and arched to allow for better access on Roy's part.

" Faster…." Ed managed to say between thrusts. Roy obliged. He pushed in again and Ed cried out in release. Roy, however, wasn't finished.

" Just stay there…a minute longer…hold on…" Roy whispered to Ed. Ed did as he asked and stayed there moaning a little more. Roy thrusted once more and came inside Ed. He pulled out and the two sat there gasping for air. The two gathered up the clothes and cleaned up as best they could. They redressed.

" Roy…I…I love you." Ed spilled. The black haired man looked at him.

Onyx eyes stared into ones of amber.

"I love you too Ed." He said.

**AN: Ok and with a grand total of 5 to 2 the story is now an M-Preg. Sorry guys who didn't want it to be one. I go with majority rules. I hope I won't screw it up to bad...lol I need some pocky.**


	5. SURPRISE?

**AN: Okay guys here we go. I don't own Fma. It would be very screwed up if I did. I'd like to take a minute to answer some questions.**

**I don't actually know if Al is in his armor or not. I would like him not to be, but that would mean that Roy is not a Colonel anymore but a General. So you can use your imagination...I'm sorry about not thinking about that one.**

**I am making Ed the mommy mostly because I always see Roy as the stronger one. Even if Ed would be offended and upset, I think with his small stature, no matter how cute, would make him easier to manage pregnant then Roy. Sorry guys that wanted a Roy one. Perhaps I'll write another...**

**And now on with the madness!**

The days that passed were filled with boring conversation and monotonous tasks. The two alchemists had only spoke professionally to each other, never dropping the façade that they were nothing more then colleagues.

Ed walked into the colonel's office two weeks after their little office rendezvous. Mustang had sent for him. He had a mission. He didn't want to send his lover into danger, yet he had no choice. They could be in big trouble if anyone untrustworthy found out about them. Roy was Edward's superior. Ed could be transferred to the East; even worse, He could be assigned to a post in the North. He didn't want to think about it.

There was a knock at the door. Roy flinched at the noise.

"Come in." He said, with no particular emotion. The door opened with a creak and in stepped the blonde alchemist. Roy looked up and swore he saw death.

Edward was pale white and looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. There were bags under his eyes and he walked bent over a little.

"Edward!" Mustang said, letting a caring tone sink into his voice. He walked around his desk to the shorter man. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…I'm ok." Ed said shakily. Roy, of course, knew he was lying.

"Edward Elric I demand to know what is wrong with you! You look horrible!" Roy was not prepared for what Ed did next. The boy broke out into tears.

"I-I don't…know!!! I feel horrible! I can't stop throwing up anything I eat. I feel l-like I'm falling apart!" The younger alchemist managed to say through sobs. Roy brought the blonde into a hug.

"I'll get someone else to go on the assignment. We need to get you to a doctor. You could be seriously ill." Roy said dropping all formalities. Ed's face dropped. Roy knew he was about to get a feeble argument from the stubborn alchemist.

"B-But I…" Roy cut him off.

"No. I'm taking you to the doctor. That's final." Ed sighed. Roy walked the boy to the couch they had previously "met" on and sat him down. He then walked to his phone and dialed a number in.

"Hello Fuhrer? …Yes this is Colonel Mustang…Yes…. About that assignment…Edward has developed a virus of some sort and wont be able to go…yes…sorry about the inconvenience sir. Yes sir. Thank you." He hung up the phone.

He looked over at Ed on the couch to see that the boy had fallen asleep. He smiled and walked over to him. Roy ran a gloved hand through blonde hair. He turned and picked up the phone again. He made Ed a doctor's appointment for the next day then just watched his lover sleep.

The next day Roy went to the barracks to pick Ed up for his appointment. As was expected, Ed put up a fight.

"I'm fine! Really. If I go they are just going to stick me with needles and poke me and make me pee in a cup!" He ranted on. Roy put a finger to the blonde's lips.

"You didn't seem fine to me yesterday when you came to me and broke into tears in my office. Don't make me pull rank on you. Being sick is keeping you from working. If you refuse treatment you can be suspended. And we don't want that do we?" Roy said with a smirk.

"Why did you have to pull rank on me?" Ed whined. He grabbed his jacket and let the taller man guide him from the room. They got into the waiting car and drove to the Central hospital. Ed was still grumbling as they entered the front lobby.

"Yes we are here for an appointment for an Edward Elric." Mustang said to the receptionist. She checked a clipboard and flipped a page or two.

"Ah yes, If you have a seat over there Dr. Okian will be with you shortly." She smiled and pointed to a lobby area full of seats. The two walked over to the area and sat in two chairs in the corner.

"You didn't have to follow me here." Ed expressed curtly to the black haired alchemist. Mustang looked at Ed.

"You know I did. You would misbehave if I wasn't here." He said teasingly. Ed made a discreet rude gesture at the man. "Don't worry I won't follow you into the exam room. They can deal with you there." He said and smiled at the small blonde. No matter how much he joked he couldn't deny that he was worried. Ed could sense it in his voice and showed a smile to the older man.

"Edward Elric?" A salt and pepper haired man called into the room. Ed stood up and walked with the man as he led him down a hall and into a small room with a table and a desk. The doctor pointed to the table and Ed hopped up on to it.

"So you say you've been vomiting inexplicably. Is it accompanied by a fever of any sort?" The doctor looked up at Ed from his clipboard.

"Nope, no fever. And I haven't lost my appetite either. But every time I eat, I just puke it back up." Ed responded. The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Any changes in stress levels?"

"Nope. Being a state alchemist comes with stress but no changes." Ed answered.

"State Alchemist?" The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard again. "Any mood swings that are abnormal?" He asked.

"Actually, yeah, I've been all over the place lately."

"Ok. We're going to get a urine sample from you and run some tests. We'll call you when we get the results back." The doctor went for a cup on the desk and handed it to Ed.

"Wait. That's it? No needles or medication?" The doctor shook his head.

"I think I know what we are looking for. The bathroom is down the hall. When you're finished hand it to the receptionist. Your welcome to leave when you've done that." The doctor left Ed in the room. He went to the bathroom and did what he was told, then went back out to meet Mustang.

"So how many needles did they poke you with?" Roy joked. Ed chuckled.

"Haha. None actually. They just told me to pee in a cup and then I was done. They're gonna call in a few days I guess…" the blonde told the older alchemist. Roy looked into his lover's eyes. They looked like they were sunk deep into his head and weren't as bright as they were normally.

"It will be ok Ed." Mustang said at the risk of being heard. The two left the hospital. Roy dropped Ed off and told him to get some rest. He himself went back to headquarters.

Two days later

Roy was pacing. He had been trying to get in touch with Ed for two hours. Al didn't know where he was; he wasn't at the library, or at his room. Frankly, he was getting worried. That's when the phone rang.

"Roy would you get your ass over here and tell these doctors they are all quacks!" Mustang was relieved to hear Ed on the other line.

"What are they saying that makes them quacks Ed?" Roy said rather annoyed.

"Just get over to the hospital before I blow the whole place up!" The line was disconnected. Damn brat, hanging up on him. He told Hawkeye he would be back and headed to the hospital. He arrived and almost immediately a nurse came up to him.

"Are you Colonel Roy Mustang?" She asked. He nodded. "This way please."

She led him down a series of halls until they got to a room. Ed was there, as were two other doctors. They all looked when he entered. Roy could see the anger in Ed's face.

"Ah, finally you decide to show up." Ed heatedly said to Roy. Roy looked to the doctors.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is that they are all quacks! Crazy people!" Ed half yelled.

"Edward! I didn't ask you. Be quiet. That's an order." The blonde quieted.

"Our tests showed elevated levels of estrogen due to an alchemic mishap when Mr. Elric was younger. Upon further testing, we concluded that his body was going through odd changes. Taking into consideration the symptoms we ran a pregnancy test. It came back positive." The doctor said, looking at charts on a clipboard.

"Only one problem you crazy doctor. I AM MALE! A BOY! GUYS DON'T GET PREGNANT!" Ed yelled.

"Actually Ed,' Roy began, 'in male alchemists there have been extreme cases where there was the ability to be pregnant. It's only been recorded twice before though."

"So…I'm…" Roy nodded. Ed fainted. Just kind of melted into a pile on the floor.

(Roy still hasn't put two and two together to figure out he's the other parent. Let's watch.)

3

"I'll take him back to his room to rest. Anything he needs now?" Roy asked the doctors.

2

"Not at present. We have him set up for monthly appointments. That's all he needs right now except rest."

1

"Alright then. Thank you." The doctor's left and Roy went to pick Ed up.

0

"Oh my god." Roy's eyes got huge. Bigger than saucers. He realized that two make a baby. And guess what. He was number two. It took all the willpower he had not to just collapse on top of Ed right there.

**AN: Ok so this was kind of a long chapter. Hope you guys liked it! I will update soon. Bye!  
**


	6. EDWARD!

**AN: Ok guys, you know the drill. FMA is not mine. Read and Review.** **Oh and for those of you who don't know, Pocky is a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate, strawberry or other various flavors. It's a popular snack in asian countries.**

Edward woke up in a bed that wasn't his. That wasn't the first thing he noticed though. He noticed that there was sunlight warming his face. This is what tipped him off to the fact he was in a room that was not his own. His room had no windows.

Where was he?

Why was he there?

More importantly, when did he even fall asleep?

All his questions, it seemed, were to be answered in due time for who was sleeping next to him but Roy. He watched the sunlight dance and shine off his black hair. It created a sort of halo that made him seem like an angel. The onyx haired man would beg to differ that he was any angel.

Then it all hit him. The doctor, the news, the lightheaded feeling and sudden blackness that meant you were passing out. It all came back in a flood of emotion that made the young alchemist shiver. The movement, even as slight as it was, awoke the older man sleeping next to him.

"Good morning." Roy said sleepily to him. The blonde was freaking out.

He was pregnant. That didn't happen to 18-year-old males often.

"What do you mean good morning! Huh? It doesn't seem that good to me!" The blonde fumed and sat up in the bed. Roy did the same. He grabbed his lover's hand.

"Ed calm down. Let's talk about this ok?" He tried to reason with Ed. There was, as usual, no reasoning with the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"I am calm. Do you want to see not calm! I'll show you not calm!" The blonde threatened. Roy shook his head.

"Edward." Roy said rather sternly. Ed looked at him realizing he meant business by the way he used his full name.

"Listen to me. We'll get through this ok?" Roy tried to sound reassuring. The truth was that he was freaking out also. What were they going to do? Ed could be taken for alchemic testing. Roy could be transferred or even dishonorably discharged for being intimate with a subordinate.

"Roy…'Ed whispered his voice going hoarse, 'I'm…scared." There were tears in the younger alchemist's eyes. Roy pulled him into a hug.

"It will be okay. I promise." The older man whispered. He ran his hands through Ed's blonde hair. They stayed like that for some time before Ed pulled away. He wiped his face with his flesh hand and looked at Roy.

"I have to tell Al." Was all he said. Roy nodded. There was a close relationship between the two boys. He knew Ed would have to tell Al or he would feel guilty about hiding it. The younger alchemist went to get up and then stopped.

"What's the matter Ed?" Roy asked.

"Where are we?" Ed asked rather bluntly. Roy chuckled.

"We are at my house. I took you here when you wigged out. I actually didn't expect you to sleep the entire night here." Roy said while getting up.

The two got dressed and ready to go to the barracks. Ed had originally planned on going alone but Roy had convinced him to let him come. Roy figured he could explain it a little better then the blonde could. He had done some research on the topic the night before and knew a little (not a lot) more then Ed did. They decided they would walk there.

The walk was awkward and silent mostly. They both were deep in thought. Ed about what he would say to his brother and how he might react, Roy about what the two were going to do about this. Roy was slowly formulating a plan.

The two arrived at the room about ten minutes later. They entered the room and Al rushed up to them.

"Brother! I was worried! You didn't come back last night and Mustang had been calling to see if I knew where you were! I'm so glad you're safe!" Al said jumping on his brother. Ed gave Mustang a glare that said he was upset. Roy knew it was because he had not called his brother to tell him Ed was safe. Oops.

"Al I have something to tell you." Ed said guiding Al to the desk chair. Al sat and looked from his brother to Roy.

" I was at the hospital yesterday, you remember I was sick right?" His brother nodded. Ed continued.

"Well the tests came back and they were…well they were downright bizarre." The blonde had taken a seat himself. Mustang was the only one left standing.

"Are you ok brother?" Al asked with a worried look in his face.

"I'm fine. I think. It's just…well…the human transmutation we did…had some other disturbing ramifications. The test showed that I was…. I am…pregnant." Ed spoke rapidly.

Al's mouth dropped.

"You aren't serious are you brother?" Ed nodded. Al's gaze shifted to Mustang.

"You are the…" Roy nodded. Al's mouth dropped more.

"How?" Was Al's only question. Roy stepped forward.

"Our guess is that because he saw the gate, and all the alchemic reactions that took place. It's actually not that uncommon in alchemists who have tried a human transmutation." Roy explained.

"Huh…Interesting…" Al said obviously lost in thought.

"You ok there, Al?" Ed asked cautiously. His brother turned to him

"So…what are you going to do?" Al asked, looking at the floor as if all his thoughts were imprinted there.

"I think I have an idea." Mustang said. "But it will require the cooperation of a lot of people. I think if we explain the situation to them, they will understand though." Ed knew of course that he was thinking of Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, and Breda. The two left Al with his thoughts and turned their attention to working out the situation.

They were walking along the main street of central when a chain of events began unfolding before their eyes.

First, they heard the loud screech of tires behind them. They both turned around to see a car crash into the side of a building. Then they saw another car pull up after them. They screeched to a halt and two men got out. He recognized them to be MP's, one had a gun. The two went up to the car and opened the doors. Four people got out of the car and took off. The MP began shooting at them but missed.

Before Mustang knew what had happened Ed had taken off after them.

**AN: Another chapter down...Ed gets into trouble in the next one. Review!**


	7. Revenge is sweet

**AN: Okay guys here is the next installment to my fic. Remember now, I own nothing. Flames will not be needed or tolerated. Well there really is nothing I can do if you do flame but it would make me very sad... Read and Review!**

Roy watched as the MP's ran after the two that went down the road. While he wasn't paying attention, Ed ran off, following the two that ran into a nearby alleyway.

The two men didn't realize they were being followed until Ed transmuted a huge stone barrier between the two buildings on either side of them. The two men turned to face their pursuer.

"Kid you don't want to do this. You're going to get hurt." One of the men said with a sneer.

"Thanks for the warning but I think I'll be ok." Replied Ed. The two men laughed. Ed wondered what he had missed.

"Do you think you can defeat us? Do you even know who we are?" The other man inquired.

"No and I really don't care who you are. And, yes, I am going to defeat you. You obviously don't know who I am." Ed said defiantly. The two men laughed heartily.

"Wrong Fullmetal." Said one. The same man put his hands together and hit the ground. No transmutation circle. 'I can handle this.' Ed thought. Nothing happened. Ed snickered. He went to put his hands together and found that his automail arm wouldn't move. In fact, it seemed to be being pulled on by some unseen force. Ed went to move. He found that his automail leg was rooted to the spot. He looked up at the attackers.

"I told you, you shouldn't cross us Fullmetal. We gave you fair warning but look what's happened now." The two men chuckled.

"What did you do?" Ed asked frantically. One of the men stepped forward. It was the one who did the transmutation with no circle.

"I changed the mineral composition in the soil to make it magnetic. Your automail is composed of iron, therefore it is attracted to the cobalt I put in the soil. You are stuck there." The men turned to each other and nodded. The other man put his hands together. A light began to form as he pulled his hands apart. It crackled and sparked. Ed tried desperately to get away. The lightning ball got bigger.

"ED GET DOWN!!" a voice screamed. Ed ducked down. There was a snap and the sudden smell of burning flesh. Ed's leg and arm were released. He turned to see a very upset flame alchemist coming towards him.

"You idiot! What were you thinking! You could've been hurt or died! You can't only think about yourself now!" The black haired man yelled. Ed looked at the ground. Roy sighed and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Why didn't you get me to come with you?" he whispered to the blonde. Ed looked up at him.

"I…I thought I could handle it by myself and maybe the MP's would need your help…" Ed quietly responded. Roy chuckled a little.

"The MP's shot the other two. I couldn't figure out where you went until some women told me that a blonde haired boy had chased two into an alleyway. I'm glad I found you when I did." Roy said letting the boy go. The two heard footsteps and turned to see the two MP's come around the corner.

"Everyone ok down here?" the one without the gun asked.

"Yeah." Roy replied curtly. The other MP looked at them.

"We can handle it from here." He said. Roy nodded and he and Ed walked out of the alley and turned down the street. Ed was quiet the rest of the way to headquarters. They entered the colonel's office. Ed sat on the couch and Mustang went to gather the needed people for the plan to commence. Roy returned about five minutes later followed closely by Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, and Breda.

"I have a top secret request of all of you." Roy said. The team was listening intently.

"This can never reach untrustworthy ears. Can I trust you with this information?" Roy asked. The four nodded.

"Ok. Well…Ed and I are involved." Roy said not wanting to drag it out. The four looked at each other.

"Umm…Excuse me sir, 'Hawkeye said,' But no duh." Roy blinked stupidly.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to figure out." Havoc said. Roy looked over to the couch at Ed, who was blushing red. Roy swore he heard Breda whisper something about Falman owing him money.

"Ok…next point. 'Roy went on' Due to Edward having attempted a human transmutation when he was younger he's gone through some…odd changes." Roy said. The group looked at him.

"Umm… well you see…" Roy stuttered.

"I'm pregnant." Ed called nonchalantly from the couch. The three guy's mouths hung open. Hawkeye chuckled. Roy looked at her.

"What's funny?" He asked. She looked from him to Ed.

"Well Ed is a guy. And he is pregnant. I mean it's like revenge, you know? Men think it's not such a big deal. Maybe you'll both learn something." She said.

" Uh huh…Well anyways. Do you see what we have to do? I need you guys to make sure no one untrustworthy finds out about this. It could spell trouble for both of us."

"What's in it for us?" Havoc asked. Roy looked sharply at him.

"You get to live. We can't do this without your help." Roy said. Ed looked up at them from the couch.

"Will you please help?" He asked rather pitifully. Hawkeye stepped towards him.

"Yeah we'll help you two." She said. She turned towards Roy.

"What would you do without us?" she asked. Roy fancied he heard a mocking tune to her voice.

Man were there a lot of questions to answer now, Ed thought.

**AN: Okay so another chapter down, another umteen to go. Actually I have no idea how many chapters there are going to be... The next chapter will be coming soon. Review!**


	8. Apologies

**AN: Short chappy! Don't own anything K? Read and Review!**

Roy sat in his office the next day thinking about the entire ordeal he and Ed were going through. He had a pounding headache and it made him think about setting the paperwork sitting in front of him aflame. Thinking about everything only made his head pound more.

That's when he heard it. The doorknob click and the mahogany wood door swung open. Standing there was the blonde alchemist, looking worse then ever.

"Roy…" Ed started. The raven-haired man stood up and cut the younger man off.

"Ed. I have no time for your whining! I have so much paperwork to do! Why don't you go bug your brother? And don't call me Roy here! It's colonel! Do you want anyone to hear you and begin to suspect something?" Roy half yelled. He immediately regretted it when he saw the shocked look on his lover's face. He saw tears begin to form in Ed's amber eyes.

"Sorry." Came Ed's hoarse reply. He quickly turned and ran from the room.

"Ed!…Dammit!" Roy said pounding his fists to the desk. He went to the door and looked out only to see a stern looking Hawkeye standing there.

"Colonel…what did you do?" She asked. Damn her and her women's intuition.

"I…uhh…" He stuttered. Hawkeye moved aside.

"Go fix whatever you did." She said exasperatedly. Roy ran past her. He had no idea where Ed went he only knew he had to find him.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have known he wouldn't have one of his snappy comments…" Roy muttered to himself as he surveyed the area from the steps of the Central Headquarters building. Suddenly it came to him.

The train station. When things got bad, Ed would probably go home. The clock tower began its chime of eleven in the morning as he ran as fast as he could to the station. He arrived just as a conductor yelled out "All aboard for Resembool!" and the train started to leave.

"No!" He yelled out and tried to run for the train. But it was no use, the train was gone. He went up to the ticket booth to ask when the next train to Resembool was.

"Umm lets see… The next train leaves tomorrow at this time. We don't get many people going there actually. A boy asked the same thing just a few minutes ago. Unfortunately the train was all full up for the stop in the east, so, he couldn't go either." The ticket saleswoman told Roy.

"Did you see where he went?" Mustang asked. She nodded.

"I think he is sitting on a bench around the pillars over there." She said pointing to the left of Roy.

Sure enough, there was Ed sitting there with his head in his hands. Roy slowly walked up to him contemplating what to say. He couldn't think of anything. Heck. Actions speak louder then words right?

Roy got to the bench and sat beside Ed. The blonde looked up and Roy pulled him into a tight hug.

"Ed…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of that. I'm sorry." Roy apologized. There was a rumble of thunder above. Roy hadn't even noticed the bad weather.

"Colonel…I'm sorry too…" Roy pulled back and slipped a hand under Ed's chin so they were looking eye to eye.

"Ed…It's Roy to you." The onyx haired man said softly. The rain began to fall softly and then placed a tender kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Come on… Let's get out of the rain now." Roy said standing and helping Ed up from the bench. The two left the station and headed toward the barracks to get Ed dry clothes.

**AN: Did ya like? I figured it was time for some lovers drama. Review please!**


	9. South of Happy, North of Safe

**AN: Okay so here's my next chapter. This one is longer...took me a while to type. My fingers hurt! lol. Okay so you guys know the drill. I don't own anything. Flames will be extinguished. Read and Review!**

About two weeks after the dramatic incident everything had been pretty much boring. On this day Ed was sitting in his room with Al. He was feeling much better, in fact, he was hungry. Very hungry. So he grabbed Al and the two headed for the café two blocks away.

"So brother,' Al said as they had gotten their food and were sitting down, 'have you figured out what you are going to name it?" He asked quietly as to not be over heard.

"Well." Ed said through a large bite. "I haven't really thought about it to tell you the truth." His brother shook his head.

"I guess you don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet do you…" he said really to himself then Ed. Ed made a noise around the food in his mouth.

The two finished their food and headed back to the barracks. Today was a slow day and neither of them had been called to headquarters. Al lately had been freelancing in missions and other odd jobs for the military. Just as they got to their room and opened the door, they heard the phone ring. Al picked up.

"Al?" Hawkeye's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Yeah. What can I do for you Hawkeye?" He said politely.

"You can get to Headquarters. Fast. There's a problem." She said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Okay." Al said and hung up the phone. He glanced to his brother.

"We gotta go to Headquarters. Hawkeye says there's a problem." He said. The two left the room again.

They arrived about ten minutes later out of breath because they had basically run there. Hawkeye met them in the lobby and led them through the maze of hallways to Mustang's office. Before they even entered the room they heard the Colonel yelling loudly. Hawkeye opened the door and the three stepped in.

"What the hell do you mean he has to go? Why can't I go?" Roy all but screamed into the phone. He turned to see them come in. He waved at Hawkeye to close the door.

"No. I won't send him into danger like that! I don't care if it's my fault or not! This isn't punishment, you're basically sentencing him to death!" He argued loudly. Al and Ed looked at each other then at Hawkeye. She gave them an 'I have no clue' look.

"Fine, go see what you can do! I don't care if the orders are from higher up! Get me on the phone with them then! No don't yo-" He slammed the phone down, having been hung up on.

"We're in deep." Roy said, turning to them. Ed stepped towards him.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" He asked as Roy sat in the chair by his desk.

"Ed…Someone leaked information." He said quietly, looking into the younger man's eyes.

"Who? What's going to happen?" Al inquired. Roy shook his head.

"Don't know who. But… 'He turned to Ed,' they're transferring you…to a post in the North." He said with a sad tone to his voice.

"W-What?" Ed whispered. Al stepped forward.

"But that's where all the fighting is! They can't do that!" Al half yelled. Roy ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"I'm trying to change their minds but…Ed is still a military member. They said it was a punishment instead of a dishonorable discharge. I tried to get them to send me but they said I was needed here." He spoke hoarsely, shifting his gaze to Ed who was just standing there stupefied. His amber eyes seemed to darken as they rose to look Roy in the eye.

"When?" Was all he said. Roy stood and walked over to the blonde alchemist.

"They're sending a car for you tomorrow morning…" He said quietly wiping away a tear that had silently started a trek down Ed's face.

"Sir. I think I may have some useful information." Hawkeye said from the other side of the room.

"What is it?" Roy asked her.

"I didn't think anything of it before now, but I heard Breda on the phone saying something about making sure to keep it a secret. I'm not exactly sure but I thought I might mention it." She said professionally. Roy wasted no time in crossing the room and heading out the door.

"Colonel!" Hawkeye shouted going after him. The two boys followed to see what was going to happen.

They followed Roy to the room with five desks in it where Havoc, Fuery, Hawkeye, Falman and Breda worked. Roy walked up to an unsuspecting Breda and practically ripped him out of his chair.

"Who do you think you are blabbing confidential information? Huh? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He yelled to the man as he slammed him to the wall.

"Sorry sir! It slipped out…I told him not to tell!" The scared man whimpered.

"Who. Who did you tell?" He said slightly shaking the large man.

"I- I don't know! It was some Colonel I think! We had been talking about business and one thing led to another! I don't even know how the conversation got there!" He scrambled with his excuse.

"Do you know what you have done?" Mustang asked more quietly. Breda shook his head. Roy let go of the man and turned around. He walked past everyone and headed back to his office, never saying a word. Only Ed followed him.

"Roy…I'm sorry…" Ed apologized once they had gotten to his office and the door was closed.

"It's not your fault." Roy said reassuringly to Ed. Tears began to shine in Ed's eyes. He looked at the older man who gave a small smile to him.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you aren't there very long." He said. He brushed a hand to Ed's face and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Come on. Lets go pack your bags." He said. Mustang hated himself for saying it. But he knew that they shouldn't mess with the military now. A lot worse things could be happening. The two left the room closing the door behind them.

Al was already in the room when they walked in the door. He watched his brother go to the closet and get a suitcase and start to pack things around the room. Ed kept his head down to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. He was so scared.

Ed finished packing and sat at the table. He felt a little lightheaded and nauseous. Roy sat down next to him. Al went to the adjoining room to give them a minute alone.

"Ed. I will get you back here. Trust me." Roy said grabbing Ed's flesh hand. The blonde looked at him. He tried to show a smile. Then the dam broke and tears came down Ed's face.

"I'm scared Roy." He said in a barely audible voice. The onyx eyed man brought him into another hug.

"Don't worry Ed. Just keep low. You'll be back here in no time." He said pulling Ed back and wiping the tears from the shorter man's face. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on Ed's lips.

The day ended all to soon. And the next one came unwelcome. It was raining. How fitting, Ed thought as he made his way through the crowds of people to get to Headquarters to catch the car to the train station.

He said goodbye to Hawkeye, Havoc and Fuery. Breda waved but didn't engage in conversation. Roy came out of his office. He looked like hell.

"I've been up all night calling everyone." He told Ed. "I think I may have found something but the person I need is on vacation for two weeks." He gave Ed a smile. Just then a man came in the room wearing a black uniform.

"Edward Elric? Lets go." He said in a monotone voice. Ed turned to Roy and gave him a hug. He had said goodbye to Al at the barracks. He turned to go but Roy grabbed his arm.

"Ed remember. Keep low; I'll get you out of there. And most of all, Remember I love you." He whispered to Ed. He watched the blonde be guided out of the building and to a waiting car.

That's when Roy lost it. Tears spilled down his face. He walked slowly back to his office. A bolt of lightning struck in the distance and the thunder rolled as Roy sat down. He placed his head in his hands and weeped.

**AN: I feel like such a bad person... I hope it will all be ok...Not even I know... Well you know...just press the little button down there. It takes nothing. Will it help if I say you save a puppy when you review? lol. **


	10. Welcome to Hell!

**AN: Next chapter up! Okay a few things first.**

** Drachma is the name of the country to the north of Amestris. It is a country filled with "barbarians" According to the Amestrian military.**

** Next: The Briggs Mountain range is the range of mountains separating Amestris from Drachma. They are hard to pass and that is why there hasn't been a full scale invasion of either country.**

** Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Review please!  
**

It was a twenty-minute ride to the train station. During that time, the rain began to pour down and the thunder came more and more quickly. They arrived at the nearly abandoned station all too soon. The driver in the black uniform got Ed's suitcase from the trunk and handed Ed his ticket. He stood under the awning and watched the man load his suitcase into the luggage car. He walked to the ticket booth and got his ticket punched just as his train pulled into the station. The woman at the counter smiled at him and wished him a good trip. Ha. Ed turned to go and board the train. Maneuvering around puddles, he finally made his way up the stairs and to a seat next to the window.

"Ticket?" a voice said from beside him. Ed turned to see the attendant. He handed the man his ticket and the man looked it over.

"The North huh? Probably not my business but there's a lot of fighting going on up there. What's a kid goin' there for?" He asked. Ed could hear the curiosity seeping through his fake concerned façade.

"Just some business I need to take care of." Ed replied a tad annoyed at the kid remark.

"Alright. Have a good trip." He said and moved on. Ed turned back to the window. The train slowly began to lurch forward. Ed watched the rain hit the window and traced lines in the condensation with his flesh hand. It was going to be a long ride.

The train passed by snowy countryside so fast it looked just like a white blur. Ed had long since fallen asleep for it had been about a nine-hour trek. The train had to get to the only pass through the Briggs Mountains there was.

Ed was awoken to a crack on the intercom. The voice that followed was male and gruff.

"Next stop, Drachma." And then the voice crackled off. Ed rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and looked out the window. White. That was all he saw. Sure it was November but he didn't expect this much snow… He debarked the train and was immediately greeted by two Military Police in black uniforms.

"Edward Elric? Follow us please." One of them said. Ed did as he was told and they led him to a black car.

"You'll be stationed at a small post on the Amestris-Drachma border. One of them said as the other started up the car. Ed nodded and watched the road go by on the way to the post. The men made no more attempt at conversation, which Ed had no problem with. He just wanted out.

"Here we are." One stated bluntly. Ed was appalled at the dismal state of the encampment. There was smoke rising from rickety makeshift chimneys. The chimneys were sprouting from poorly camouflaged tents put in no particular order. The ground that was not covered in sleet and snow was muddy and grooved from the constant use of vehicles that came in and out of the camp. The car stopped in front of a small green canvas tent. The men got out and one went to the trunk to get Ed's luggage. Ed shivered from the cold as one of the men pushed the luggage to Ed

"Here. You're to report to the commander's tent when you are finished unpacking." He said curtly. Ed pulled his luggage in the tent where it was a bit but not much warmer then outside. There was one cot and a footlocker. A small table held a military issue light beside the bed. A heating stove stood towards the middle of the small room.

"Nice…" Ed muttered to himself. He put the suitcase on the cot and opened it.

He emptied his clothes into the footlocker and placed his black journal on the table beside the bed. He then closed the suitcase and slid it under the cot. Standing back up, he was hit by a wave of dizziness and fell back onto the bed. It creaked under his weight but held firm. He placed his hand on his stomach and for the first time, he really acknowledged that his body was the home of another human being.

"You better get me out of here soon Roy." He said to himself hand still resting on his stomach.

He stood and made his way to the door and outside. He followed the wooden signs that pointed the way to the commander's tent. He knocked on the wooden support and was greeted by a gruff "Come in".

"Ah you must be Edward. Welcome to our little snowy corner of Hell. A tall man said. He was wearing a blue uniform and had graying hair. He was well built and his face had the signs of a weary life. Ed nodded to him and the man pointed to a chair. Ed navigated his way to it and sat.

"My name is General Jueng. I will be your commanding officer. I must say, I expected the Fullmetal Alchemist to be a little bigger…but your reputation precedes you. You'll soon be out on the front. A new concept to you I guess."

"The front?" Ed asked wearily. A smirk played across the general's lips.

"Don't think just because you are some kind of alchemic freak we are going to let you just sit around. You'll be fighting just like the rest of us." The general said gratingly.

**AN: Ooohh he's a meanie! hehe. anyways. Hope you liked. Now review please tee hee!**


	11. Never too late

**AN: Whoa! Fifty one comments! woohoo! I can die happy now! But not before i finish the story! Once again i own nothing!**

"What do you mean he still isn't in?" The flame alchemist almost screamed into the phone. It had been a week since Ed had been sent to Drachma and Roy had spent that time calling every upper influence he had available to help him.

"Well…could you have him call me when he gets back? Thank you." And he all but slammed the phone down.

"Sir. I know you are upset but please don't take it out on the phone." Hawkeye said exasperatedly. It had been hectic around the office this week. Roy wouldn't touch any of his paperwork. He was too busy calling every general he could. Not to mention his burning hate for Breda. Every time they passed each other Hawkeye would watch the onyx haired man's fingers begin to snap. He controlled himself…for now.

Meanwhile in Drachma, Ed was having the worst week of his life. At five o'clock every morning the P.A. system would crackle to life, playing taps and telling the camp it was time to get up. Ed woke up and dressed in his black outfit and red jacket. He then made his way to the mess hall and got himself an expired piece of toast and bacon that had its own biological warfare capabilities.

Ed had just gotten done eating the last bits of his toast when a colossal explosion was heard. Everything shook. Ed stood from the table and watched as the other militants scrambled to get to their posts. He felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned to see General Jueng, with a rather upset looking face on.

"Come with me." He yelled over the din. He guided Ed to the commander's tent.

"I'm sending you out. There are enemy soldiers in the forest surrounding us. They've built a camp and are attacking us from close quarters now. You are going to go and blow them all to hell where they belong." He said with a sick grin on his face.

"But I've never-" Ed began. The general cut him off.

"Did I ask you what you've ever done? You are to go now! You and a few armed men are going out there. It's due north of here." Some men entered the room at that time. All were carrying guns.

"We're ready boss." One said. He was rather tall and had short brown hair. The general turned towards them.

"Good. This here is the alchemist you are taking with you." He said shortly. The men looked Ed over in disbelief. Ed just looked back at them.

"Okay then. We are gone." A soldier with red hair said rather skeptically, keeping his eye on Ed. And with that the men headed out the door. Ed followed behind, becoming sicker and sicker to his stomach with every step.

The north side of the camp was facing a thick blanket of forest. All around them were the sounds of gunshots and grenades exploding. The men kept low following the directions given to them by the General. They had been walking for a good half hour through thick underbrush when they caught the first glimpse of the camp.

"That's it." The brown haired man said. They slowly crept closer to the camp. Men in red uniforms sat around, much like the men in the Amestris camp did, some were smoking, and some were playing cards. Ed noticed two sentry guards at the entrance to the camp. He pointed this out to the other men.

"Okay then. Time to see what you can do. Take em' all out." The red haired man said, turning to face Ed.

"What? But they aren't doing anything! We should be after the one's who are actually shooting!" The alchemist protested. The brown haired man stepped threateningly towards him.

"They are the ones that will come later. If we get them now, we won't have to deal with them!" He said rather loudly. The Amestrian men heard the Drachmian men coming to investigate the noise.

"It's now or never pipsqueak!" The red head yelled. Ed looked from the men standing before him to the camp. Closing his eyes he clapped his hands together. A blue light shone throughout the camp. Ed turned away as an immense explosion ensued.

"Whoa." Was all the men had to say. Ed didn't even turn around to see the damage. He knew there were no survivors. He just began the trek back to the camp feeling a strange emptiness inside.

Back at Central Headquarters Roy decided he was going to call Ed to see how he was holding up. The patch got through rather quickly.

"Hello?" Came a feeble voice from the other end of the crackly telephone. Roy was immediately worried by the younger man's tone.

"Ed? It's Roy. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Roy? Oh god Roy…" Ed's voice trailed off.

"Ed? What's wrong? Come on now." The dark eyed man prodded.

"Roy…I had…they were just like us Roy…just like us…I had to…" Ed was speaking brokenly.

"Had to what Ed? Come on you can tell me." Roy said growing more and more worried by the second.

"I had to kill them…The camp…They all died…" Ed whispered over the phone.

"Oh my God Ed…"

**AN: Poor Eddy-poo...Things will get better! trust me!**


	12. Welcome home

**AN: Okay guys here you go. What you have been waiting for! Ok so i'm going to be writing like crazy because it is spring break and i have all this free time so expect a few new chapters! Read and review!!!**

Previously:

"Roy…I had…they were just like us Roy…just like us…I had to…" Ed was speaking brokenly.

"Had to what Ed? Come on you can tell me." Roy said growing more and more worried by the second.

"I had to kill them…the camp…they all died…" Ed whispered over the phone.

"Oh my God Ed…"

Roy had tried to calm Ed down over the phone. Actually, he had mostly been trying to calm himself down. Roy remembered what he had tried to do to himself after killing the doctors in Ishbal. He could only imagine what Ed might do, especially in his current "condition". He sat at his desk and violently wrenched the phone up and began to dial his last resort number.

"Hello Furher sir. It's colonel Mustang. I have something very important to discuss with you." Roy said professionally, but the shakiness of his voice threatened to break through.

Drachma

Ed hadn't spoken to anyone since he hung up with Roy. He kind of floated around the camp when he was called, hearing whispers among the men.

"That's the alchemist. Yeah did you hear what he did?"

"Yeah no survivors. Amazing huh?"

Ed's mood deepened every time he passed someone talking about it. He felt nauseous every time someone looked at him and winked or gave him the thumbs up.

He was sitting in his tent when the door swung open, and who else should step in but General Jueng.

"Come on. You need to come to the commanders tent now." He said harshly turning to exit the tent. Ed stood and followed the man to the larger tent.

"Here." He said violently pushing some papers into Ed's arms. Ed looked up at the General.

"They're transfer papers. You're going back to Central. Your train leaves tomorrow. Get your stuff together." The General turned back to his desk without saying another word.

Ed walked slowly back to his tent. Thoughts swarmed in his head. He was going home. But how would Mustang feel about him now that he was a…a murderer? Would he still love him? All these thoughts weighed down on him as he pulled his suitcase out from underneath the cot and opened it. He piled in clothes and his black journal. He lowered the suitcase to the ground and lay back on the cot. He placed his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the long train ride he had the next day.

Roy stood at the Central train station fidgeting like crazy. He wanted to see Ed, to tell him every thing was ok. For the third time that morning he meandered over to the ticket booth.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me when the train from Drachma is due to get here?" Roy asked the woman.

"Well sir, it should be here any minute." She said in a calm, yet slightly irritated voice.

Roy sighed and turned around. He made his way over to a wooden bench and sat down. He sat back and looked at the sky. Puffy white clouds drifted through the deep blue sky and Roy let out another sigh. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face.

WHOO WHOO!!!!

Roy heard the sound of a train whistle blow and looked up. He stood and walked to the edge of the platform and watched as the train pulled up. It squeaked to a halt and the doors opened. People started filing out. Roy looked over their heads looking for the short blonde. Then he saw it, the back of a blonde head, braided hair with a red jacket. He pushed past all the people, focusing only on getting to Ed.

"Ed!" Roy shouted as he reached the boy. He put a hand on his shoulder. Ed turned around and looked up at the onyx-eyed man. He let a small smile spread across his face.

Roy was amazed. The boy that stood before him couldn't be Ed. It just wasn't possible. Ed was a bright eyed, bright-faced person. The Ed that was in front of him was like a shell of the Ed he had once known. His eyes were sunken and his skin was pale. His hair, while braided, was messy and greasy. He was thin, thinner then usual, and the small amount of weight he was gaining from the baby looked out of place on his lanky frame.

"Ed…What happened?" Roy asked pulling the boy into a tight hug. There was no response. He felt the boy go limp and he might have dropped him, had he not have been hugging him so tightly.

"Ed…Ed?!? Answer me!" he screamed bringing the limp figure over to a bench and gently laying him down. He felt for a pulse. It was there but it was faint.

"Come on Ed…" Roy whispered.

He picked Ed up and carried him to the black car that had been waiting for them. He instructed a man to get Ed's luggage, then put Ed in the car and got in with him.

"To the hospital. Hurry." Mustang said urgently.

**AN: guys. Ed does not die!!! I wouldnt do that. So calm down. Just a little drama. Ok so Review!**


	13. Hospital Talk

**AN: Okay guys the next chapter is here. Sorry for the delay but I've been sick...bleck. Now I don't exactly know what kind of medical equiptment they had in Amestris so please bear with me. Thank you and remember I own only Dr. Okian and nothing else! Read and Review!!**

Roy sat in a sterile waiting room, staring at the scenic pictures on the white walls. He hadn't been waiting very long, maybe an hour tops, but to him it seemed like forever. He remembered bringing Ed in; he had to ask for Ed's original doctor so he wouldn't have to explain things. They put Ed on a gurney and left Mustang, telling him they would inform him when Ed was stable. Thoughts raced through the flame alchemist's head. What had happened to Ed? Was the baby all right? Was Ed all right? Roy buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself.

"Colonel Mustang?" A woman's voice said close to him. He looked up to see a nurse with brown hair looking at him.

"Yes?" Roy said standing up. She gave him a small smile.

"You can see Mr. Elric now." Roy could have hugged her right there. He followed her down blue tiled hallways. The nurse stopped at a door and opened it, gesturing at Mustang to go in.

"Ed…" Mustang said going over to the bed in the room. His bed was propped up so he was in a sitting position. Ed looked at him and smiled weakly. Roy noticed he had an IV in his arm and wires ran out from under the sheets around him. The black haired man knelt down beside the bed and grabbed Ed's hand.

"Ed what happened to you?" Roy asked quietly. The blonde shrugged.

"I haven't been able to get them to tell me anything." Ed hoarsely replied. Roy began to worry. If they wouldn't tell him, was it bad? Roy stood.

"I'll be right back." He said to the boy. Then he exited the room trying to track down the nurse that had escorted him there. He did one better though; he found Ed's doctor.

"Hey you…Dr. Okian!" Roy shouted trying to get the man's attention. The doctor turned around. Roy caught up with him.

"What's wrong with Ed?" Mustang asked in a panicked voice. Dr. Okian looked around.

"Calm down. Nothing is horribly wrong with him. Follow me please." The man led Roy to what he assumed to be his office. Dr. Okian offered Roy a seat.

"Now, 'Dr. Okian said, sitting down behind a desk,' Edward has a number of things but none are life threatening. Well they may have been if he had been left unchecked any longer." Roy took the seat he was offered and listened as the man went on.

"He was dehydrated, malnourished, and extremely fatigued. His blood pressure was through the roof." Dr. Okian said shuffling through some papers at his desk.

"Why was his blood pressure so high?" Roy asked. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well we often see this in pregnant women. Their hearts aren't used to having to pump blood for two people and, especially in high stress situations, their blood pressures can skyrocket. Add that to being dehydrated and malnourished and you have a recipe for disaster. It's a good thing we caught this now." Dr. Okian finished.

"So…what are you doing now?" Roy inquired.

"Well we have him on an IV drip to get fluids into him and we've put him on blood pressure medication for the time being. He's on a soft food diet for now. We are also monitoring the baby but everything looks good with it now. All he really needs now is rest." Dr. Okian said getting ready to stand.

"I have one more question. Why couldn't you tell him about all this?" Roy questioned.

"We didn't want to stress him out more. You can tell him now if you want. Oh and we will want to keep him another few days for observation." He said opening the door and he and Mustang exited. Roy picked his way back to Ed's room through the maze of halls.

He finally found the room and opened the door. There was Ed, looking…well looking like he should be in a hospital. Roy grabbed a swivel chair and plopped down next to Ed.

"Well. There's good news and bad news. The good news is that you aren't dying. Neither is the baby. The bad news is that you are stuck here for a few more days." Roy said smiling at his lover.

" Well try harder to get me outta here! They keep sticking me with needles!" The blonde said, letting out a feeble laugh. Roy chuckled. Everyone knew how much Ed hated needles. Then the blonde sighed and a sad look came across his face.

"Roy…how am I supposed to deal with the fact I…. I killed all those people?" Ed asked quietly. The mood of the room changed instantly.

"It's not easy. But you can't blame yourself. You were given an order. There was nothing you could do. All you can do was tell yourself it was for your country and hope that's enough." Roy said in a comforting tone.

"Is that what you told yourself?" Ed asked, his eyes going from the floor to Mustang's eyes.

"It wasn't until I met Dr. Marco. I blamed myself. I went through a very dark period. Then he told me what I just told you; that you can't blame yourself when you were given an order. War is a horrible thing, but the human race does what it has needs to to survive." Roy said getting a glazed nostalgic look in his eye.

"Yeah." Was all the reply Ed gave. Roy took the younger man's hand again. He looked Ed in the eyes.

"Good soldiers go bad blaming themselves for orders they were given. I've seen it happen. I don't want it to happen to you. Not because you are a good soldier but because I don't want to see you hurt yourself over this. Mentally or physically. Promise me you won't think about it until the point you want to hurt yourself. Do you promise?" Roy said the caring tone in his voice at an all time high.

"I promise." Ed said quietly squeezing the dark haired man's hand.

**AN: So it got a little emo there...Not really much action in this chapter just a lot of talking...sorry guys! Hope you liked it anyways. Review!**


	14. Pregnancy is gonna hurt

**AN: Ok here is another one! Mostly talking again. This one required some research because I myself have never been pregnant so I really didn't know all the symptoms and such only the main ones...anyways! Hope you like!**

It had been three days since Ed had been admitted to the hospital. His condition had improved rapidly but the doctors insisted on keeping him for another day. It was late in the afternoon the day before Ed was to be discharged when Mustang came in. Ed was asleep as there was really nothing else to do but sleep and be bored in the hospital. Roy walked up to the bed and watched his lover sleep. He looked so innocent and sweet when he was sleeping. Not like Ed when he was awake at all. Roy looked down at the boy's stomach. Even under the blankets you could see the small bulge. He must have been at least three months along now, Roy thought. He gently placed his hand on the blonde's stomach. His hand rose and fell with Ed's breathing. Then a smaller hand was suddenly covering the older man's gloved hand.

"Hey Edward, how do you feel?" Roy asked seeing that Ed was awake. Ed sat up his hand still covering Roy's.

"Good all things considered." Ed said while yawning. He looked to his stomach where his hand was resting on the older man's. He looked at Roy.

"Roy…I've been thinking…maybe we should consider…you know…getting rid of it…I mean with your rank and both of us working…we can't take care of it…and you could lose your job…" Ed's voice trailed off. Roy could hear the force it took to say those words. For the first time in a long time Roy got genuinely ticked off at Ed.

"You think I would let you kill our child because of my job? I could care less about that! I would rather quit or be dishonorably discharged then let you do that." Roy said, the annoyance seeping out of his voice. Ed looked away from him.

"Ed. I know you don't want to get rid of it, do you? Remember what I said? We will get through this. We will figure everything out." Roy said less annoyed and in a more caring tone.

"I don't want to get rid of it. It means a lot to me to be having your child Roy Mustang." Ed said with a bold tone in his voice. Roy smiled at him.

"Has the doctor told you anything more about the whole process yet? Because I'm still clueless." Roy asked turning around just in time to see Dr. Okian come through the door.

"I guess I have good timing!" Dr. Okian said with a smile. He grabbed a chair and checked Ed's chart.

"You are doing quite well Edward. I'd like to take this time to warn you of what will be happening to you over the next few months. I assume you won't be working after your fifth month?" He said looking to Roy.

"I can arrange that if it's necessary." Roy said looking to the doctor.

"Well the reason I would rather not have him working is because we tend to see a few more complications with male pregnancies then with females. In the few cases that have been recorded, twelve outside of the alchemic community, six of them have been premature, three of them have been completely normal, and three of them have had miscarriages. The male carrier's seem to have higher blood pressures and a more intensified regimen of the symptoms of being pregnant. It can get very stressful. After the fifth month I don't want you in high stress situations." Dr. Okian said checking Ed's IV and going back to his seat.

"Umm…Dr. Okian. How exactly is this going to happen? I mean the actual birth?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Well you will go through labor. It will be delivered by Cesarean. In one of the alchemic cases the male actually developed a birth canal and delivered it normally but that doesn't seem to be the case with you. I'll give you my number so you can contact me if any other problems should arise." Dr. Okian said handing Roy a business card.

"What exactly are the symptoms I will be getting?" Ed questioned the doctor. He hadn't been feeling that bad except for extremely nauseous and dizzy sometimes.

"Well the morning sickness may get worse. You may also be very tired, be craving some foods, get headaches, backaches, mood swings, faint easily or get dizzy easily. And don't be fooled, just because it is called morning sickness doesn't mean it just happens in the morning. That should be it." The doctor finished. Roy was amazed at all the things his lover would have to suffer through. Though some of them, like the mood swings, he may have to suffer through also.

"You should be entering your second trimester of your pregnancy which means you might start to feel the baby kick. It's normal for you to not be able to sleep as well. You may or may not see an end to the morning sickness. You will also start to gain weight. Anytime you feel very uncomfortable or you are in pain you should contact me." Dr. Okian said flipping a few papers in Ed's chart.

"Thank you very much for everything Dr. Okian." Roy said, shaking the man's hand.

"No problem. I actually see no problem in letting you go today Ed. All your vitals are normal and you are back where you need to be. You can get your stuff and go any time you like." Dr. Okian said and with that he turned and left.

Ed sat up and began to get out of bed. Roy grabbed his arm and helped him stand up. Ed grabbed his clothes and quickly changed while Roy went to grab the discharge papers. Ed signed them and they were out of there. Ed was so tired of that place.

"So what are you going to say to get me out of work for four months?" Ed asked playfully as his lover drove down the road.

"I don't know…maybe I'll tell them you have cancer and you'll die if you don't take four months off. I'll figure something out. I may just ask the people who already know and won't need an explanation. Anyways I've taken some time off so we can go to Resembool to see your family. I figured you might need it. I've got Al a ticket also so we can just relax for a week." Ed looked at the older man. If he hadn't been driving he would have kissed the man right then and there.

"Your right. I did need that. Thanks. But are you sure you can just take off for a week?" Ed asked still concerned for his lover's job.

"Yeah I've gotten taken care of. Someone owed me big time back at the office."

(Somewhere far away Breda was buried under a ton of paperwork. Mwahaha!)

"We leave tomorrow, you think you can be ready by then?" Ed nodded enthusiastically and they drove to the barracks. Ed quickly packed his bag and he and Mustang spent the rest of the evening until Al got back arguing on whether the baby was a girl or a boy.

**AN: Ok so the next chappy is coming soon! How will Winry react when she finds out? Will Ed end up with wrench shaped bruises? And what about Pinako? Will her and her gravity defying hair disaprove? Find out on the next DRAGON BALL Z!!! lol i'm a nerd!**


	15. Baby talk

**AN: Ok guys. Sorry if this one seems..i dont know, different**...**it's a one time thing though. I actually had a bit of writers block... hopefully its passed now. Please read anyways! Thank you!**

The green countryside whizzed by as the speeding train cut it's way through the hills on the way to Resembool. The three men sat on the slightly padded benches awaiting their arrival at the Resembool train station. Al sat across from Roy and Ed watching as the blobs of green and brown passed by the window. Ed had fallen asleep, his and Roy's fingers intertwined and gently resting on the younger man's stomach. Roy was focused on watching his and his lover's hands rise and fall with Ed's breath.

"Colonel Mustang?" Al's quiet voice sounded, bringing Roy to his senses.

"Yes Al?" Roy said looking at the boy. He remarkably resembled his brother; his face had a more babyish look to it though.

"Do you care about my brother? I mean really love him?" Al asked. Roy knew Al was concerned for Ed.

"Would I be here if I didn't love him?" Roy asked back to him.

"I don't know. Would you be?" Al inquired. Roy began to think Al wasn't that fond of him being with his brother.

"I love Ed. And I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Roy replied ending the questions. At least he hoped it would.

"Well. That's what Pinako will want to know…" Al said lightly turning back to look out the window. Roy had only met the woman a few times before and those times were under different circumstances. The dark haired man fidgeted a little, being careful not to disturb Ed.

Then a thought struck him. Could it be that the great flame alchemist was… was… _nervous_? No. It couldn't be. Or was he. Roy tried to push the thought out of his head. He felt his hand move and looked down. Ed had let go of his hand and was stretching. He opened his eyes and smiled at Roy.

"How much further?" Ed asked sleepily. Al turned at the sound of his brother's voice.

"About twenty minutes I'd say." Roy replied taking out his pocket watch. Even though he was out of uniform he still carried it, it was like his security blanket or something. He watched as Ed looked out the window and then back at him.

"I'm glad you could come Roy." The blonde said smiling. Roy smiled at him and felt Ed grab his hand again. He wasn't wearing his gloves though he had them with him. It felt good to be able to feel Ed's hand without the cloth blocking it. Before they knew it the train was pulling into the station. They all stood and began to file out of the train. The sun shone down on them as they got their bags and began to walk the dirt road to the Rockbell's house.

"It feels good to be back here, doesn't it Al?" Ed said cheerily. His brother chuckled and nodded.

"Sure does. This place hasn't changed all that much has it?" Al asked in return.

"Nope. That's one of the perks of living in the country." Ed replied. Al took a deep breath of the crisp air. It was only a small walk so they arrived rather quickly. Ed walked up to the door and knocked loudly. They heard footsteps inside and then the door latch clicked. The door opened and a blonde haired blue-eyed girl stared back at them.

"What did you break now Ed?" Winry asked in a completely serious tone. Al laughed and Roy chuckled.

"Nothing! We can't come and visit our family once and a while?" Ed asked in a mock-annoyed tone. She opened the door wider and beckoned them to come in. In the dining room Pinako was sitting working with some wire. Ed and Al walked in the room as she looked up.

"Well look at you two. Ed…you've gained weight! Why don't you get taller?" She laughed. "Now what can we do for you? Need an adjustment Ed? Or did you break something?" Pinako said still chuckling.

"Why does everyone think I broke something?" Ed asked loudly. Roy laughed at him.

"So colonel what are you doing following these boys all over the country?" Pinako turned and asked Roy. He glanced at Ed.

"Well we need to tell you guys something. It will explain why he's here. And why I've gained weight." Ed said more quietly. They all moved into the living room. Ed, Roy, and Winry sat on the couch. Al and Pinako took the two chairs across from them.

"Roy and I are…together." Ed said when everyone had settled. No one said anything so he went on.

"Remember when Al and I tried to bring back our mom?" Ed asked. Winry and Pinako nodded.

"Well, that had more consequences then we originally thought. About three months ago I got sick. When I went to the doctor they ran some tests. When they came back…well not even I believed them when they told me I was pregnant. They said it sometimes happened with alchemists but-" At that point Winry cut him off.

"Wait you are what? Pregnant?" She said with an air of disbelief. She looked to Pinako who had a smirk across her face.

"Granny…why are you smiling?" Winry asked her.

"Because I'm going to be a great grandmother." Pinako half laughed half said.

"But Ed is a guy! This isn't normal!" Winry said still refusing to believe it. She turned to Ed and Roy.

"Since when has anything you can do with alchemy been normal?" Roy piped up. Winry's eyes shifted to Ed's stomach.

"So I'm gonna be an Aunt." Winry said with a bit of finality. Ed smiled.

"Yup." Ed told her. Then the unexpected happened. Winry came over to Ed and began to talk to his stomach. The room broke out in laughter as Winry spoke baby talk to the unborn child.

"There is no chance of this kid being normal." Al said mid laugh.

**AN: Ok so...hopefully not too bad...Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	16. Mama

**AN: Ok people. This is totally a filler chapter because i'm still thinking of ideas for the next big thing to happen. It get's a little sappy in there but it's cool. Remember I don't own anything!**

Roy awoke to the sun shimmering through the window and dancing on his face. He reached across the bed to see if Ed was awake. The Rockbell's had put them in the guest room with the queen bed, provided they promised no "funny business". Roy sat up in bed looking around the room for a trace of his lover. Ed's clothes were laid out on a chair across the room, telling Roy that wherever he was he was in his boxers. He pulled the covers of the bed back and swung his legs out. He reached up and wiped the remnants of sleep from his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door feeling a shiver run up his spine. He remembered he too was in only his boxers, but that could be dealt with later. He wanted to find Ed. He opened the door and looked into the hall.

"Ed?" He called into the darker portion of the house. He saw a light coming from the slightly ajar door of the bathroom. He quietly walked down the hall and heard coughing from the room.

He opened the door to see a very pitiful looking Edward leaning on the rim of the white bowl, apparently having just emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain basin. He looked up as Roy stepped in and closed the door.

"M-Morning." Ed stuttered as Roy kneeled down next to him. Roy opened his mouth to say something when a surprised look came across his lover's face and then he leaned into the toilet again. The resulting retching and splashing noise made the dark haired man grimace, none the less he moved closer to the boy and let his hand travel in comforting circles on his back. Ed finished heaving and wiped his mouth with his flesh hand.

"Good God I hate that taste." Was all he said. Roy chuckled a bit and helped the younger man stand up. He opened the door and the two headed back to the guest room. Roy retrieved his clothes from the dresser, as Ed picked his up from the chair. The two dressed quickly and headed downstairs where the sound of sizzling bacon and clinking metal found their ears. They saw Winry tinkering with some unfinished automail, Al standing behind her truly engaged as she pointed out the different wires and gears that made the metal appendage come to life.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Pinako asked from the kitchen. Ed and Roy found chairs across from Winry and sat.

"Ok I guess" Ed replied back to her. Roy nodded in approval watching as Winry handed Al a screwdriver and told him what to do with it. They ate breakfast quickly and Winry and Al went back to the automail they were assembling.

"Hey guys I'll be back later." Ed's voice called from the front room. Roy walked in to see Ed pulling on his red coat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" The older man asked him. Ed shook his head and flashed him a smile.

"I'm good, thanks. I won't be gone very long." And with that he turned and left. Mustang walked back into the room Al and Winry were in and watched as they added a finger to the shiny hand.

Ed walked down the dirt path, breathing in the fresh air all around him. From Winry's house it was only a small walk to the cemetery. He turned and walked past the wrought iron gate and into the small green field marked with gray stones. He knew where he was going for he had been there many times before. It only took him a moment to get to where he was headed. He stopped in the corner of the grassy area, in front of a gray worn headstone.

"Hey mom…" Ed said quietly to the grave. He kneeled down and brushed a leaf out of the way of the words at the bottom of the tombstone.

"Sorry I haven't been to visit in a while. I've been busy with some things." He almost whispered. He felt a tad silly for talking to a dead person, but he felt he owed it to her.

"You're gonna have a grandchild soon… Yeah… I guess it isn't exactly the way most people do it but it works I guess…Roy's been really supportive about it all." He laughed quietly.

"Well…I should be getting back now. I'll see you later." He said and stood up. He turned to walk out and who should be there but Roy.

"How long were you there?" Ed asked him letting a smirk cross his face.

"About since: "It isn't exactly the way most people do it." I was bored so I followed you." He said smiling at him. Roy moved a gloved hand to Ed's face and brushed some straw colored hair from his eyes.

(Ok guys sappy moment coming up. Please bear with me! Lol.)

"You know I love you, right Ed?" Roy said softly. He lowered his hand to Ed's chin and peered into amber eyes.

"I know you do. And I love you. You know that right?" Ed said in an almost mocking tone, but still with a caring quality to his voice.

"Yeah. I know. Now let's get back to the house." Roy said taking Ed's automail hand. The two walked side-by-side back to the house. When they arrived, they entered the house to hear what to them seemed to be a screaming match.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO? I WATCHED YOU DO IT!" Winry's loud voice echoed through the house. The next voice was what surprised them more.

"WHY WOULD I PURPOSELY RUIN YOUR AUTOMAIL? WHAT WOULD I GAIN FROM DOING THAT? IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Al, the normally quiet one, shouted back at her. The two newcomers to the fight entered the dining room to see Winry standing threateningly with a wrench and Al standing on the other side of the room with what appeared to be oil spilled on him. The oil also covered the table and the floor and the automail the two had been adamantly working on only minutes before.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Ed asked the two. Winry shot a menacing glare at them.

"_He_ thought it would be funny to spill oil everywhere and ruin the entire arm I was working on!" Winry said scathingly while glaring at Al.

"I did not! It was sitting there and I _accidentally _knocked it over with my arm!" Al shot back. Ed laughed. It was like the arguments they used to have as kids.

"Well if he would just say sorry I might believe him!" Winry stated to Al more then the others in the room. Ed was made to wonder where Pinako had gone off to.

"Well _I'm sorry!_ Are you happy now?" He asked her sarcastically. She made a move with the wrench and then made a huffing sound and put the wrench down.

"You are both impossible." She said with a more light tone in her voice. She and Al cleaned up the oil. Ed turned to Roy and yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap. I'm tired." Ed said turning to go up the stairs.

"I think I'll go with you." Roy said. He wasn't really tired he just didn't want to be stuck doing nothing. And the two made their way to the bedroom.

**AN: So ok. It wasn't that exciting. Sorry. The next chapter will be i promise. Sorry it took so long to update but i've been busy with school and such. Review please!**


	17. The toilet fairy

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but i've had the most horrible case of writers block! You guys know the drill! I own only the plot nothing else. Thanks a lot! Please review!**

Ed awoke on the last day of their stay at the Rockbell house to a feeling that he was about to empty the contents of his stomach on the floor. Quickly tossing the sheets from the bed off he ran to the bathroom and leaned over the bowl. The heaves came almost immediately and his body shook violently with the force from which last nights dinner was leaving him. He felt his stomach calm and reached for the handle to flush the toilet. He stood as the disgusting contents washed down, to be replaced once again with clean, clear water. He turned the tap on and rinsed his mouth out as best he could, before traipsing back to the room where the dark haired man still slept. However because of Ed's sudden disappearance from the bed, Roy had woken up.

"Did you visit the toilet fairy again this morning?" Roy asked sleepily, while sitting up and stretching. Ed scoffed.

"Yes I did and it was not a pleasant visit." Ed said leaning back and resting his head on the older man's chest. Roy looked down and ran his fingers through Ed's unbraided locks.

"So Al's staying here huh?" Roy asked out loud. It was true; Al had said last night he preferred to stay with Winry and Pinako. He believed they would need him more then the military would, especially considering he wasn't even enlisted. Ed knew though that his brother's decision was more towards the fact that he liked Winry. Ed had begun to notice it when they had first gotten there and the two were working on the automail together.

"Yeah…" Ed said spacing out a little.

"Well we can't have you living alone in your condition can we?" Roy asked Ed in a singsong voice. The blonde looked up at him.

"What are you implying Roy Mustang?" Ed asked, knowing very well what he was implying but wanting to joke around with the older alchemist.

"Well I think it would be safer for you to just move in with me. That way I can keep an eye on you." Roy said more seriously, remembering what the doctor had said about the problems Ed might have.

"What about people finding out?" Ed asked rather childishly.

"Who doesn't know? I mean with that stunt Breda pulled it's probably all over the military circuit now. The only reason you aren't being hauled off for testing is because it's happened before. Our "secret" is not a secret anymore." He said shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed. Ed shrugged.

"Sure I'll come live with you then." Ed said watching as the older man's hand gently came to rest on his stomach.

The rest of the day was lazy and it ended with everyone (including Den) watching the sunset from the Rockbell's balcony. Then an early turn in for Ed and Roy because of their early train departure. The two woke up and said their goodbyes. Ed asked Al if he really wanted to stay here and the boy nodded and said yes. The brother's hugged and the two men were out the door. Roy looked at Ed while they made their way to the train station.

"You ok Ed?" He asked noticing the empty look on his lover's face.

"Yeah…its just… Al and I have never been apart for very long. But I'll be fine." He said forcing a smile at the taller man.

"Ok then…" Roy said reluctantly dropping the subject. They got their tickets and watched as their train pulled into the station. They took their seats and settled in for the long ride.

THE NEXT DAY

Ed had moved what few possessions he had to Roy's house. Al had taken all he owned to the Rockbell's, which wasn't much but still led Ed to think he had been planning to stay anyways. On to bigger problems though, he thought. He was getting big and was having trouble fitting into his usual clothes. This upset him, to say the least. Ed stood in front of a mirror wearing nothing but his blue boxer's. Roy had gone to get him one of his button-up shirts to wear around the house. Standing there, Ed ran his hand over the swollen area of his stomach, looking down at what used to be muscle. He felt something odd all of a sudden. A slight jolt came from under his hand. His heart skipped a beat. Concentrating on that spot again he felt to see if it would happen again. It did.

"ROY!" Ed screamed through the house. It wasn't five seconds before he heard running footsteps and an out of breath Roy entered the room looking quite worried.

"What's wrong?" He said reaching Ed and grabbing his shoulders.

"I don't know! Something happened!" He said quickly, still concentrating on the spot he felt it before. He grabbed Mustang's hand and placed it on his stomach. A confused Roy shot him a look and Ed put a finger to his lips.

"There! Did you feel it?" Ed asked when the jolt happened again. Roy nodded and let a smile cross his face.

"Ed…I think the baby just kicked you." Roy said laughter lacing his voice. Ed's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow that explains it…" He said thickly. Roy went to retrieve the shirt and came back to the room to Ed with his hand on the same place, feeling as the child he was carrying moved inside him. He handed Ed the white linen shirt and watched Ed pull it on.

"Very sexy." Roy said to the man. Ed however, wasn't listening. This was all becoming very real to him.

"Ed? Paging Edward for a reality check." Roy said waving his hand in front of Ed's face. Ed looked up to the man.

"Roy…" The reply came. The darker haired man heard the distress in his voice and pulled him into a hug.

"It'll be ok Ed. Come on now." He said quietly to the blonde. He felt the wetness of tears seep through his shirt. He stroked Ed's hair.

"Ed, come on now… What the matter?" Roy asked quietly, concern scattered throughout the words he spoke. Ed chuckled a bit.

"Roy…I want my mom…" And at that they both shared a small laugh.

"Well I can't get you your mom. But I can get you a mom." Roy said knowing Ed just wanted someone who knew what he was going through to talk to. Ed shot Roy a questioning look.

"Let's go visit Gracia." Roy stated. Ed nodded in agreement.

**AN:Wow guys 80 reviews...wow...i'm eternally greatful! lets shoot for 100! Lol. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Gracia's gift of Knowledge

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the wait on this one but i've had finals and school's ending and it's been hectic. Now more and more of you are wondering the sex of the baby. I think i'm going to do another pole to see which will win. So review and tell me. Though remember, I do reserve the right to overrule you! lol. Enjoy!**

The two men stood outside the rather large house and rung the doorbell. It had been about an hour since Ed's little breakdown and he was feeling much better. He had donned Roy's shirt and dug through his possessions to find the largest pair of pants he had, which still managed to be quite tight on him. Then the two set out for Gracia's. The doorknob clicked and out peeked a little face.

"Mommy! Uncle Roy and big brother are here!" Elisia yelled into the house. She turned back to them and flashed a baby tooth filled grin. Then the door opened wider and Gracia appeared looking surprised yet happy. They hadn't called in advance.

"Roy! Edward! What a surprise! Please come in, excuse the mess though." She said gesturing them in. There was no evidence of a mess in the house except for a few toys Elisia had out. Gracia led them to the living room.

"Please sit, 'she said politely', Can I get you anything?" She asked in a very motherly tone. The two shook their heads no.

"Well now, what can I help you too with? Or have you just dropped by to visit?" She asked when they were all settled.

"We need to speak with you." Roy said glancing over at Elisia. Gracia got the hint.

"Elisia sweetie, why don't you go play in your room for a bit, okay?" She said sweetly. Elisia stood up and nodded, making her little ponytails fly everywhere.

"Okay mommy!" and with that she skipped off down the hall of the house.

Gracia looked back at the two men sitting on the couch. Roy was the first to begin the explanations.

"Gracia. You are going to think we are crazy. But let me assure you we are far from it. Now, Ed and I are…together."

Gracia gave a nod. Ed could tell by the look in her eyes she was beginning to wonder where this conversation was going.

"Well… a very strange thing happened. You know Ed performed a human transmutation correct?" she gave another nod, looking between the men.

"That had more…long term ramifications then he, or we, for that matter had expected. You see Gracia…Ed is…Ed is pregnant." Roy said cautiously. Gracia's hands covered her mouth as if to hold back a gasp. Then her hands extended and she stood and gave Ed a giant hug.

"Oh my goodness! I had heard Maes speak of things like this happening. He knew all these things because of his work with the military's intelligence… I just never thought…well I never expected anyone I knew personally to actually…my goodness Edward! You two must be excited!" She said very quickly. Roy could tell by Ed's stunned reaction he had been expecting more disbelief from her. She calmed down.

"Well…I still don't quite understand what I can do for you." She said in a puzzled tone.

"Well…I was hoping you could tell me more about what it's like to be a parent…" Ed spoke softly. Gracia's gaze turned to him and softened. Roy shifted oddly, rubbing his side.

"It's the most amazing thing in the world. You worry so much about whether you will mess up, but when you hold that little bundle all your worries fade away. The first few months are filled with late nights and hardly any sleep, but you get through it. And then you get to when they learn to crawl, then walk and talk…it's amazing really." She ended with a smile. Another weird shift came from Roy.

"But what if we do mess up? What if…" Ed was cut off by Gracia.

"You can spend all day worrying about the what ifs. There is no doubt you will do something wrong. But it makes your child and you who you are." She said softly then looked to Mustang.

"Roy are you sure you don't want anything to drink? You look awfully pale." Roy looked up from rubbing his sides and Ed could see what she was talking about.

"N-No thank you…I think I just need some air…" The older man went to stand. He took about one step, swayed, and then fainted. Ed stood up fast, as did Gracia.

"Oh my goodness. I'll go call the doctor!" Gracia said practically running from the room.

"Roy! Roy!" Ed screamed leaning down next to the man and placing his dark haired head in his lap.

"Roy! Come on…" Ed said quieter this time. Gracia came scurrying back around the corner.

"The doctor is on his way. Here put this pillow under his head." She said pulling a throw pillow from the couch and handing it to Ed, who replaced his lap with it.

The doctor arrived within minutes. Ed, who was by this time close to hysterics, followed Gracia into the kitchen while the doctor examined Roy. There they waited for close to ten minutes. Gracia trying to calm Ed down so he didn't hyperventilate. The doctor entered the kitchen soon after.

"What's wrong with him?" Ed asked demandingly at the doctor.

"He has the flu. It's a strong strain that's been going around. His blood pressure is also through the roof. I want him to rest and stay in bed for a week. No unnecessary moving. He'll be fine if you do that." The doctor said and then bid them farewell. The two went back into the living room where Roy had been moved from the floor to the couch. He looked weakly up at them when they entered the room.

"Hey guys. Sorry bout that…" He said hoarsely. Ed ran up and hugged the man. Gracia just stood at the doorway, hands clasped at her chest, watching the two.

"Come on. I'll drive you home and we'll get you in bed and get you some soup." Ed said caringly to the dark haired man. Roy nodded and allowed Ed to help him stand.

"We'll talk to you later Gracia, Sorry we have to leave like this…" Ed said as he passed her on the way to the door. She nodded and watched as Ed opened the door and helped Roy into the car. As she watched the car drive off, she couldn't help but smile. She knew they were going to be great parents.

**An: Remember to tell me what sex you think it should be! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Another visit to the hospital

**AN: Well finally here is the next chapter...I've had the worst writers block ever! I don't know if this is a really good chapter or not... Anyways. You guys know the drill. I don't own anything. Oh yeah! The poll is still on as to the sex of the baby! Also if you want to, you can submit suggestions for names you'd like to see. Review please!**

It had been two days since the incident at Gracia's. Roy's fever had stayed the same, a potent 103.5 degrees. Ed had hardly left his side the entire time he was in bed. When they had gotten home the first day, Ed had called to headquarters and told Hawkeye Roy was sick. She had sounded a tad annoyed, but ultimately understood. This day Roy had just finished empting the contents of his stomach into the toilet and was making his way back to bed.

"I thought puking was my job." Ed joked quietly to the pale man as he climbed back into bed. Roy shot him an I-am-not-amused look.

"Aww it's ok. The doctor said you should be back to your normal cocky self in no time." The blonde said to Roy as he pulled the covers over himself. Ed got up and pulled his hair into a sloppy braid. He then proceeded put on pants and a shirt and was starting to put his boots on when Roy sat up.

"Where are you going?" He asked feebly. Ed smiled as he finished his task at hand.

"To the market. This house hardly has anything to eat!" He said picking up a few dollars from the table and heading towards the door.

"I'll be back soon. Stay in bed and sleep so you don't hurt yourself." The younger man said, acquiring a caring tone.

"Jeez you sound like my mother." Roy said sarcastically. Ed gave him a look and opened the door and headed out. He decided he would walk since it was nice out, and the market wasn't far away. He arrived shortly and began looking around. The baby let out a rather hard kick.

"Yes I know you are in there, you don't have to keep reminding me…" Ed whispered while looking over some carts of odd shaped foods.

He picked up some fruits and vegetables and continued to look around. After buying some meat and a few extra items, he began to walk back to Roy's house. He had almost made it to the steps of the house when a jolt of pain made its way through his stomach. He dropped the bags of food and clutched at his swollen belly. The pain slowly subsided.

'What was that?' Ed thought to himself. He was about to pick up the bags when another pain, worse then the last time, shot through him again. He let out a cry of pain. Forgetting the bags, he brought himself to stand and walk into the house.

"Roy!" He managed to yell through the house. In the upstairs room, the older man heard Ed. He heard the urgency and pain in his voice. He mustered up all the strength he had and headed downstairs to the source of the yell.

"Roy!" Ed yelled again as another pain shot through him. Roy saw the light haired man and rushed over to him.

"Ed what's the matter? What's wrong?" He said completely forgetting the fact he was sick and becoming totally focused on his lover.

"I don't know…my stomach…it hurts…" Ed gasped. Roy nodded and helped the boy to the couch in the living room. Just then Ed cringed and let out another cry.

"I think you need a doctor Ed. I'm going to call Hawkeye to give us a ride there. Just hold on a second ok?" Roy spoke caringly moving to the phone. Ed nodded and watched him.

"Hawkeye?...Get a car over to my house now…Ed needs a hospital….Hurry." He hung up and moved back to Ed. The older man pushed Ed's straw colored bangs from his face.

"Just hang in there for a little while longer Ed…Hawkeye will be here soon." As he finished his sentence Ed let out another yelp of pain and grabbed Roy's hand. They passed the next few minutes in relative silence save for the occasional yell of pain from Ed. Hawkeye arrived and Roy carried Ed to the car. Hawkeye drove quickly to the hospital, and Ed was admitted right away.

"I'm getting so tired of hospital waiting rooms…" Roy said to Hawkeye as they sat in the white walled room once again. Hawkeye let a small smile slide across her lips. She knew the Colonel was only trying to make himself feel a little better, even though he was worried sick about Ed. They had been waiting almost an hour when Dr. Okian came out and beckoned Roy to follow him.

"How is he? And the baby? What happened?" Roy asked frantically. Dr. Okian led him to his office and gestured for Roy to sit down.

"Ed and the baby are going to be fine. What happened is easy enough to explain. Basically Ed went into labor early. We stopped the contractions but I'm ordering him to minimize his movement to prevent this from happening again." He concluded. Roy nodded in understanding.

"Can I see him?" Roy asked the doctor.

"Of course. Follow me." He said standing. Roy followed him and soon they were entering the room where Ed was. Roy went over to the bed and Dr. Okian left the two alone.

"You have a certain knack for getting into these situations." Roy said sarcastically to the boy lying before him. Ed scoffed at him and smirked.

"At least I can leave today. I hate staying overnight." Ed replied moving to get up. Roy stopped him.

"Let me get a wheelchair or something. You aren't supposed to move a lot. You don't want to hurt yourself or the baby do you?" Roy said protectively.

"He said should limit my movement, not stop it completely. And besides I-" Ed stated before Roy cut him off.

"I don't care. I'm feeling better and now it's my turn to take care of you." Roy said smiling at Ed.

"But I don't want to have to sit around for another five months!" Ed whined, his temper threatening to boil over.

"Too bad. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Roy said gently pushing Ed back on the bed. He went out into the hall and acquired a wheelchair and helped Ed into it. Before pushing Ed out of the room he kneeled in front of Ed and planted a lip-busting kiss on Ed's lips. They broke apart only when they needed air.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining…" Ed asked while smiling.

"What, I can't kiss you for no reason?" Roy shot back also smiling. Then he proceeded to push Ed out to the waiting car.

* * *

**AN: So??? Was it horrible? I hope not... Well remember to review and tell me your thoughts because i'm not psychic you know!**


	20. Well we are in bed

**AN: Ok guys. Sorry for the delay but i've been really busy... This chapter contains a lemon!!!! I repeat, LEMON!!! Be forwarned. It's a short one but I ran out of time to write. Please R&R!**

They had been home a grand total of ten minutes when Ed's whining started up again.

"Who are they to say that I can't get up and walk around? I mean what am I supposed to do when I have to go to the bathroom!" Ed ranted as he sat on the bed watching Roy as he changed out of his military uniform.

"They are people who know what they are talking about Edward. And they said you can get up for five minutes or so every now and then, they just don't want you putting stress on yourself anymore. You don't want to hurt the baby do you?" Roy asked now standing in just his boxers.

"Of course not. But still…" Ed's voice said slightly trailing off. He was more intent on watching Roy as he neatly folded his uniform and turned to the yellow haired man.

"What is it going to take for me to get you to be quiet and deal with this?" Roy said in an increasingly seductive tone. He walked slowly to the bed and reached Ed.

"Well…I'm sure we can think of something to shut me up for a while." The younger man said leaning closer to Roy. Their lips locked and Roy crawled on top of Ed.

"That seems to work nicely…" Roy said when they parted. The dark haired alchemist's hands slid under Ed's shirt and began to slide it off. The blonde raised his arms and allowed the shirt to be removed from his torso. Roy traced his fingers over the exposed skin of Ed's swollen abdomen. Their lips met again as Ed's flesh fingers ran over the muscle of his lover's chest. Ed let out a gasp as the older man began playing with his hardened nipples. Roy let out an equally loud gasp as Ed's automail ran over his exposed skin, causing goose bumps to form on the back of his neck. The darker haired man leaned in and started trailing light kisses down his neck and continued all the way down to the band of his pants. Grinning from his position, Roy skillfully undid the button on Ed's pants. In one fell swoop he pulled both pants and boxers off causing a rather loud intake of air from the smaller man as he adjusted to the sudden temperature change.

"You've gotten much quieter." Roy said through a chuckle. Ed shot him a glare. Ed felt Roy's soft hands brush against him and his hips twitched up to the touch. Ed let out a small squeak as the dark haired man's hands fully grasped his member. Roy laughed as he began stroking his lover, watching Ed as he arched his back and let out a moan. He continued his ministrations until Ed let out a yell and released all over his own stomach and Roy's hand. As Ed caught his breath, Roy licked his hand clean.

"Well I'm glad you still find me sexy." Ed whispered in Roy's ear when he had gotten his bearings.

"There's no way I couldn't find you sexy Edward." Roy whispered back to the blonde. They locked lips again and as they explored each other's mouth's Ed's flesh hand slid down to the band of Roy's boxers. His other hand soon followed to help pull the piece of cloth off. Ed broke away and leaned down so he was face to face with Roy's member. He blew lightly on the velvety tip before taking it into his mouth. He created a suction and felt Roy grab his hair. He continued and felt Roy's grip on his hair tighten then loosen as he released. Ed swallowed the white fluid and sat back. Roy watched Ed's chest rise and fall as he caught his breath.

"I think that's probably as far as we should go in your condition Ed. We really aren't supposed to put strain on you, you know?" Roy said, almost hating himself for saying it.

"Yeah…I guess your right." Ed whispered and pulled closer to Roy. The older man pulled the blankets over them and watched as Ed fell asleep.

**AN: Again sorry for the delay! Also sorry it's so short...And the poll is still on! Please continue to tell me what sex the baby should be. You can also submit suggestions for names! Thank you!**


	21. I hear Wedding Bells!

**AN: Hey guys. I'm doing a time skip to two months later because I ran out of things to do...Things are starting to heat up now! Hehe. Well I don't own anything as you know. Thank you! Read and Review!**

Two uneventful months went by. Ed whined about being in bed rest, while Roy spent time trying to keep him entertained and healthy. Roy had, of course, gotten Ed off of work for maternity leave already. Ed, already passed the sixth month mark was getting more and more emotional. This could have been due to the fact that he was barely getting any sleep, or maybe it was being stuck inside all day. All Roy knew was that he had to be on his toes around the blonde because one wrong word would have him throwing a temper tantrum, or balling his eyes out. It was now February and the snow on the ground was melted and the spring was on its way. This was bringing frequent rainstorms to Central making Ed think the weather was reflecting his mood. It was a particularly wet Friday evening when Ed and Roy, sitting in the bedroom, received a phone call. It was Roy who answered.

"Hello?...Yes Al here he is." Roy said handing the phone over to Ed. Ed took the phone eagerly.

"Al?...I'm surviving, about you?...Yeah what is it?...Really!...Oh wow Al that's great!... I'll see what I can do ok?...Bye bye." Ed's face was full of excitement as he hung up the phone and turned to Roy.

"What did he say that turned your mood so fast?" Roy inquired.

"Al and Winry are getting married!" Ed replied watching the onyx haired man's face turn to a look of joy.

"Ed that's great! When is it going to be?" Roy asked. Ed's face fell a little.

"Well…They wanted us to go down there to help them get ready and to just relax with them before their big day. They decided on March 1st. That's the thing…I'm stuck here." The younger man said, his voice trailing off.

"How about we go to the doctor and ask him if it would be ok for you to take a trip. Just as long as you were careful and not up a lot, you know?" Roy spoke softly trying to keep Ed from a breakdown.

"D-Do you think he'll say I can?" Ed asked the older alchemist. Roy swept Ed's straw colored hair from his face.

"I hope he will. And if you promise to be careful, I don't see why he shouldn't say its ok." Roy told the blonde. Ed laid his head on Roy's chest and both of their hands went to Ed's stomach. It had nearly doubled in size from two months ago. And about a month and a half ago, the child's kicks had begun to make it impossible for Ed to sleep more then half an hour at a time. So it wasn't long before the blonde's eyes closed and he tried to get some sleep.

"It's no use. I can't sleep with something kicking my kidney every fourteen seconds…"Ed said opening his eyes and looking up to his lover. Roy's hand moved and he moved so he was closer to the bulge.

"Why don't you let your daddy sleep? Are you that much Ed's kid that you are having temper tantrums before even having anything to be mad about?" Roy spoke in a babyish tone.

"Roy…When you were talking to it just now, it stopped kicking me." Ed told the older man looking down towards where he was.

"Oh really?" Roy said speaking more to Ed's stomach then to Ed himself. "Then I'll just have to keep talking here so that daddy can get some sleep…Is it that you know your other daddy's voice already?" Roy continued talking in an idiotic manner to Ed's stomach. But it worked and before Roy knew it, he looked up at the blonde and he was out like a light. The dark haired man quietly shifted back to the pillows and fell asleep as well.

Both men were awakened by the sunlight shining in on them. Roy got up and made a phone call to the hospital to make an appointment as Ed got ready. Roy laughed as he watched the straw haired man waddle to the door and get in the car. It was a short drive and they arrived on time for the appointment.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Okian asked when they had gotten back to the exam room. He gestured Ed to sit on the exam table and Roy sat in a chair next to it. Then Dr. Okian sat in his chair and picked up Ed's chart.

"Well, nothing actually. We were just looking for your approval on something." Roy said watching the doctor flip some pages on the chart.

"Well I'll see what I can do. What do you need?" he asked politely.

"Well you see,' Ed piped up,' my brother and his fiancé are getting married in Resembool. They wanted us down there to help them prepare and to see the ceremony. We were wondering if I was careful and didn't stress myself that much if I could be temporarily off bed rest for a while…" he finished with a hopeful tone. Dr. Okian looked over the charts again and then back at Ed.

"Have you been having any problems at all? No pain, no muscle contractions, anything like that?" he inquired.

"No I've been fine since I was put on bed rest. I mean the kicking keeps me awake sometimes but that's the most that happens." Ed replied. Dr. Okian nodded and closed the chart.

"Well I see no problem with it now. But you have to take it easy. No running around, no excessive stress. Get all the rest you can. If you do have a problem call me and I'll see whether or not you need the town's doctor or not. If you can do that then everything should be ok." He finished his sentence and stood up.

"Thank you doctor." Roy said looking to Ed whose face was lit up with joy. The two men went back to their car and Roy drove to the train station to get tickets for the next day. Then they went back to the house.

"Ed why don't you go upstairs and get in bed and rest. I have to go to headquarters to tell them I'll be leaving for a while tomorrow." Roy said in a calm voice. Ed nodded and waddled his way up the stairs. Roy watched his lover and when he turned the corner he went back out to the car and drove to headquarters. He explained to Hawkeye and she said she would handle it. After performing a few maintenance tasks to make sure everything was ready for his absence, he left again, driving back to his house and to his sleeping lover.

**AN: So? Good? Bad? Tell me! Lol. Well remember the poll is still on. The cut off is this chapter so this is the last chapter to vote on the sex of the baby! Also you can give me some suggestions for names! Thank you!**


	22. In which, there is a wedding

**AN: Oh my. Sorry guys! This took me forever but school started back up and i've been swamped...Hope you like it. It's so far the longest chapter of all of them. The pole for sex and names are closed. And I've chosen what it will be. But you'll have to wait and find out! I actually got a really good name suggestion from one of you that i'm using. Thank you guys so much!**

The next morning the two men woke up and got their bags packed. They were at the train station in a matter of minutes. Roy made Ed sit down on a bench and went to get their tickets. He walked over to the blonde and watched him shift uneasily.

"Ow…" Roy heard Ed mutter.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain? Do we need to get to a hospital?" Roy asked in a panicked tone.

"Roy calm down…I just sat on my pocket watch…" Ed said through a smile as he pulled the metal chain and switched its position in his pocket. Roy chuckled and gave Ed's arm a squeeze. Today Ed was wearing one of Roy's shirts which fit perfectly and gave no clue to the fact the younger man was almost six and a half months pregnant. He was also wearing some black pants with an altered waist.

"So…are you excited to see Al again?" Roy questioned watching his lover's face.

"You have no idea…We've never been apart this long before. I know it sounds weird but we've always been by each others side. Its just strange not being able to see him every day." Ed replied quietly. Roy went from looking at his face to looking at the overcast sky. Minutes passed. Roy felt Ed shift and looked down. Ed was looking down the tracks at their approaching train.

"Ready?" Roy asked as he helped the blonde up from the seat. Ed nodded and the two waited for the train to stop and boarded. They settled in for the long journey to Resembool. The trip was uneventful enough. They saw cows, cows, and more cows. Ed didn't sleep at all like he normally would on a trip like this. And Roy… He couldn't stop looking at Ed and thinking about what was coming. Pretty soon they were pulling into the station and gathering their luggage.

"You sure you can walk all the way up there Ed?" Roy asked watching the younger man waddle a bit ahead of him. Ed turned to him.

"Yes Roy, I think I can walk five minutes down the road… I mean I'm pregnant not disabled." He said in a laughing tone. Well, it was more then a five minute walk, mostly because Ed waddled at the pace of a snail. Roy kept his snickering quiet but it really was a funny sight. They finally made it to the house and were getting ready to knock at the door when it opened and out shot Al. He latched on to his brother and was talking so fast Roy couldn't understand anything. Eventually he calmed down and brought them in the house.

"Winry is upstairs with Auntie right now. They have a whole secret operation going on about her dress…" Al said when they had gotten inside and settled in.

"Girls are weird about that stuff." Roy said watching as Ed took a seat on the couch.

"Wow Ed you look great!" The men heard Winry yell from the top of the stairs as she came down to greet them.

"Yeah thanks I guess." He said laconically. Roy could tell the blonde was tired and just wanted to relax. Pinako came down after Winry and looked Ed over.

"Well Edward it's nice to see you've grown…though it's not up it's out." She joked. Ed gave a concise chuckle but made no move to strike back.

"So you two are getting married." Roy said in a state-the-obvious sort of way. Winry's face lit up.

"Yes but we still have so much to do. This is also why we wanted you two to come early. We need more help then we have here." She said. She beckoned the group to the dining room. Half the room was full of boxes. Full of what, Ed could only guess. The rest of the room was full of decorations and chairs and lots of things the color white. Ed could now see what Winry had meant when she said they needed more help.

"We can start work on this tomorrow. Ed you can help me with the invitations. Roy you can help Al put up the tables and decorations." Winry said taking charge and assigning jobs to the clueless men.

"Well then tomorrow it is. But right now, I'm going to go to bed." Ed stated to the group and began to shuffle his way to the stairs.

"I guess I'll go too." Roy said following Ed and helping him up the stairs.

The two weeks went by in a flash of white and soon it was a day before the wedding. Tensions in the house were running high with Winry worried nothing would be done in time and Al doing as little as possible and getting in trouble for it. Pinako yelled at both he and Ed for not doing their jobs right. Roy watched the mayhem as he sat on the flower printed couch and drank his morning coffee. Winry was trying her best to avoid being seen by Al. She was sticking to the old wives tale that it's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding. Everything eventually began to work like clockwork and things seemed to be looking up. Ed was feeling fine and looking forward to the next day. As night fell on the Rockbell/Elric residence everyone was happy and ready for tomorrow. Ed was tired and went to bed early. Winry did the same, but everyone knew she just wanted to try on her dress one more time. Pinako was in bed long before everyone else, claiming that all the commotion was going to give her a heart attack, even though everyone knew it would take a bull elephant and a crane to bring her down. Before they knew it, it was Roy and Al sitting in the living room alone.

"I don't think I've told you congratulations yet." Roy said quietly. Al looked at him.

"Eh it's ok. I've heard that enough these past few weeks…" Al spoke back. His voice was weary.

"Well… Ed's really glad you are happy. I am too." Roy said blatantly. Al nodded and the two sat in silence for a minute. Roy was about to say goodnight and go to bed when Al spoke again.

"So…are you gonna marry my brother?" He asked in a hushed voice. Roy was caught off guard by the question.

"I- I don't know…I'd like too…but I don't know…the military you know…" Roy said thinking to himself as well as coming up with an answer for the younger brother.

"Yeah…The military." Al said in almost a sarcastic tone. Roy felt a twinge of anger at the man.

"I can't just quit my job and marry Ed. It's not that simple. We need money. We have a baby on the way. I'd love to drop everything and be able to live a perfect life with my family. But I can't. Al, do you know how much trouble Ed and I were in when the military found out about us? A lot until the Fuhrer stepped in. And that's only because I begged him." Roy said not quite shouting but in a firm tone.

"Yeah I know. My brother had to go and kill innocent people because of-…well because of the military." Roy knew he was about to blame him.

"I'm sorry about that Al. But Ed is old enough to make his own decisions. He chose to be with me. In fact he was the initiator in the first place. Ed knows what he's involved with. I'll always love Ed. Why do I need a ring and a ceremony to prove that?" Roy questioned and watched as Al's eyes moved to the floor.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Was all he said.

"I'm gonna head to bed now. I'll see you in the morning. It's your big day." Roy said softly. Al nodded at him and watched him go up the stairs. The dirty blonde sighed and headed decided he would sleep on the couch. He didn't want to bother Winry.

The next day was beautiful. The sun was out even though the sky was slightly overcast. The chairs and tables were set up perfectly and the trellis where the two would exchange vows was adorned with wildflowers. Winry and Pinako were up in the room getting Winry's hair and dress done perfectly. Al and Roy were in tuxes while Ed had just donned a white shirt of Roy's and some of his altered pants. The guests began arriving and all was going smooth. Roy and Al ushered people to their seats, while Ed directed where the music player should sit. Soon enough though everyone had arrived and Ed and Roy took their seats as Al took his place up the aisle. The music started and everyone watched as Elicia Hughes threw flowers out of a basket. Her and her mother had come that morning and Winry asked Elicia if she would be flower girl. She had said yes and was now nearing the end of the aisle. Next came Den, who had been taught to carry a pillow carrying the rings, since none of the surrounding neighborhood boys were old enough. Everyone stood as Winry approached the aisle. Gasps were heard from around the seating arrangements. She was wearing a lovely white dress with long sleeves and a high collar. It flowed back to a small train. She was wearing a small tiara instead of the traditional veil. Her hair had been curled up and a few stray strands hung down, adding to the elegance of the whole ensemble.

"Wow she cleans up nice." Ed jokingly whispered to Roy. Roy held in a chuckle. She reached the end of the aisle and everyone sat down again. The ceremony had many people in tears and was over quicker then Ed would have thought. He swore he had seen Pinako squeeze out a tear or two which made him laugh to himself. After they had kissed everyone made their way to the tables where the reception was taking place. The bride and groom were congratulated a multitudinous amount of times. Ed was one of the last to walk up to them.

"Well well look here. My little brother and best friend married. Congratulations guys." Ed said in a sing songy tone. He hugged Winry awkwardly and did the same with Al. He went back and sat with Roy. The party was full of fun and dancing, even Roy and Ed danced once. But eventually it died down and people started going home. The few who stayed to help clean up were thanked with extra wedding cake to take home. Everything seemed so perfect as they all sat with each other inside when everything was done. Roy and Ed were scheduled to head back the next day and everything would return to normal. Or at least as normal as possible. Al and Winry were planning to go south for their honeymoon. Everyone said goodnight and headed to bed when it got late. Roy and Ed had climbed in and were settling down. Roy ran his hand over the bulge that was Ed's stomach. Ed's hand instinctively found Roy's and rested atop it. Roy began singing to the unborn child and it somehow soothed Ed as well. The two fell asleep ready to go home and relax.

**AN: So? You like? Hope so...See you next chapter!**


	23. In which, there is a miracle

**AN: Oh wow. It's been almost a year since I updated this. I have no real excuse except that I kinda forgot about it. I hope I made it up to you guys with this chapter though, it's long, and the long awaited event finally happens. You all get to find out the name and the sex. Again, I'm sooooo sorry for leaving it for so long!! I missed you guys!**

The next day they arose early and boarded the train. It was a long trip back to central. Ed tried to sleep, but the baby wouldn't' be stilled. Roy tried to keep conversations going, to avoid boredom. They soon arrived at the central station. Hawkeye, in an awaiting car, drove them to their house, all the way asking questions about the wedding. She dropped them off, told Roy she expected to see him at work the next day, and drove off. Roy helped Ed inside and guided him to the bed upstairs.

"How do you feel?" He asked, pushing an unpacked suitcase under the bed. Ed kicked off his boots and pulled himself farther onto the bed.

"Tired…" Ed replied. His hand moved across his stomach. Toy watched him with concern.

"Well, you rest. I'm going to go make some phone calls." He said Ed nodded and lay back on the bed. He heard the door click closed, then was lost to sleep.

Ed woke the next morning to sun shining on his face. During the night, Roy had somehow changed him into one of his shirts. Ed sat up and looked to the empty spot next to him. There was a note on the pillow.

Ed,

I know how little sleep you get, so I won't wake you to say good-bye before I go to work. If you have any problems whatsoever, any pain, discomfort, anything at all, please don't hesitate to call me. I'll rush right to your side. Please rest today, and don't do anything that would stress you or our child out. I wish I could stay with you until it's born, but I'm afraid Hawkeye will shoot me if I don't do this paperwork left over from when we were gone. I love you Ed, and remember, call me if you need me.

Roy

Ed smiled as he read the note, and he put it on the bedside table. He looked around the room as he tried to decide what to do. He rested his hand on his stomach.

"So I guess you're hungry huh?" He asked the unborn child. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, got up and made his way carefully downstairs. He turned the corner to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. The child kicked him hard.

"You're certainly active today." Ed spoke softly. He looked down at his swollen stomach under the white fabric of his lovers' shirt. He finally decided on cereal for breakfast, something light so that he wouldn't just end up throwing it all back up. He ate slowly, interrupted often by jolts from the little legs inside him. When he finished he rinsed his bowl and waddled to the living room, sat on the couch and rubbed his stomach.

"Well…this is boring…" He said, blowing his bangs from his face. He looked around the room and spotted the book shelf.

"I guess I could catch up on some reading." He said pulling himself up from the couch and tottering over to the shelf. He scanned the books, then finally chose one and pulled it out. He turned to move back to the couch when a sharp pain hit him. He dropped the book and grasped his stomach.

"Not again." He whispered. Another pain wracked his body. He collapsed to his knees and let out a whimper. It hurt worse than before. He looked up. He had to call Roy. He began to stand up and slowly made his way to the phone. He ripped the receiver off the hook and dialed the number. A tear made its way down his face. After three rings a voice finally answered.

"Central Headquarters Col. Mustang speaking." Roy's voice sounded from the other end.

"Roy…its Ed…" The blonde said breathlessly.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Roy asked, his voice becoming wrought with concern.

"Roy…I think I need he-" He was cut off by another pain, worse than before, that made him cry out.

"Ed, stay where you are, I'm coming, I'll be there soon. Ok?" He said hurriedly.

"Roy, please hurry…" Ed's strained voice replied from the other end.

"I will Ed. I'm hanging up now ok?" He said. Ed made an understanding noise from the other end and the dark haired man dropped the phone and ran from the room, ignoring Hawkeye's questions.

Ed put down the phone and sunk to the floor. His forehead was dripping with sweat. He leaned against the wall as another pain shot through him. He clenched his teeth, trying to avoid screaming. It was a grueling seven minutes (he counted) before he heard the door open.

"Ed?" Roy's frantic voice called from the hall. He didn't have to wait for a reply though. Ed screamed as another pain found him, and Roy followed the sound. He ran to the younger man sitting on the floor. He brushed some sweaty hair out of his reddened face.

"Ed. Ed. I'm here now. We're gonna get you to the hospital now. Ok?" He said trying to sooth the blonde. Ed nodded. Roy wrapped his arm under the smaller man and pulled him up. Ed tried to help, but another pain grasped him, and his legs collapsed out from under him.

"Sorry…" He whispered to Roy through tears. Roy shook his head and pulled the boy into his arms bridal style. He wasn't all that heavy, and Roy took the shaking figure outside to the car. He got him buckled in, then got in the drivers seat. He turned to Ed.

"Ed we'll be there in a minute alright? You'll be ok." He said soothingly. He started the car and peeled out. It was a five minute drive to the hospital. Roy parked and ran to the other side of the car, pulling Ed out and carrying him into the building. The nurse at the desk quickly summoned Dr. Okian, and within ten minutes Ed was in a room with a mass of doctors around him. Roy was catching snippets of the conversation. They finished talking, and all but Dr. Okian was left. Roy gave him a questioning look as he sat next to his lover.

"We think we'll have to do a C-Section. It's early, I know, but we won't be able to stop the labor this time, and if we don't do this, they both may die." He said, watching the machines monitoring Ed. At that, Ed let out a cry of pain and tensed under the blanket of the bed. Roy grabbed his hand.

"Can't you give him something until then?" He begged. Dr. Okian looked at him sympathetically.

"We can't. We don't know all the things that could go wrong with this, and we don't want to throw any extra variables in. We'll be getting him to surgery soon." He said. Then turned and walked through the door. Roy watched him leave, and then turned his attention back to the blonde.

"Don't worry Ed. It'll all be ok soon. We'll be one big happy family." He said, squeezing the younger man's hand. Tears rolled down Ed's face.

"Roy…It hurts so much…" he whispered. Roy ran his hand along Ed's cheek, wiping away tears.

"I know Ed. It'll be just a bit longer. I know you can do it." Roy said, tearing up himself. Seeing the love of his life in this much pain was killing him. He leaned over the bed and placed a tender kiss on his lover's lips. He felt the man beneath him relax. Roy pulled away just as Dr. Okian reentered the room.

"We are going to take him to surgery now. If you follow the nurse she'll take you to get scrubbed in so you can be there." He said gesturing to a woman next to him. Roy looked at Ed and mouthed the words "I love you" to him. Ed smiled. He followed the nurse to a room with a few sinks and some medical outfits. She told him how to wash his hands all the way to his elbows, and then gave him some scrubs to put on. As he pulled the shirt on, he noticed how bad he was shaking. He was going to be a dad soon. A million things were going through his head. First and foremost, was Edward going to be alright? Then what about their child? The nurse then handed him a face mask, and told him to follow her. He did, and she led him through two double doors, and into a brightly lit room. Ed was in the center, a partition put up in the middle of his chest. He put on the face mask and walked towards Ed. He leaned over the man, and stroked his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Roy asked. Ed blinked at him and gave him a slight smile.

"I can't feel anything past my chest." He said, apparently delighted that the pain was gone. Roy smiled under the mask.

"That's good." He said quietly, watching as the doctors gathered around them. Dr. Okian was the one with the scalpel. He looked at Ed.

"Ok. Throughout the procedure, you may feel some pressure. That's normal. But if you feel any pain, tell us." He said watching the blonde. Ed nodded.

"Ok. Making first incision." He said to the other doctors around the table. Roy winced as he watched his lover's stomach get sliced. The surgery progressed well. The dark haired man looked back and forth from Ed to his stomach. It wasn't long before they pulled a blood covered infant from Ed. It was limp. Roy's heart raced. The doctors cut the umbilical cord and whisked it away. Roy looked down to Ed. His eyes were closed. A machine behind Roy suddenly made a high pitched whining noise. He looked up at the doctors. They looked at each other, and then at Ed. Dr. Okian called to him.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" He asked. Roy began to panic. Ed didn't answer. Roy stroked the blonde's forehead.

"Ed?" He asked quietly. No response. Dr. Okian began to spit out medical jargon to the other doctors. The room suddenly became active. The nurse grasped Roy's elbow.

"You have to come with me sir." She said. Roy gave her a disbelieving look.

"No…I can't leave him!" He said, almost yelling. Dr. Okian looked to him.

"You need to go so we can have some space to work. We'll do everything we can. Please go with her." He said calmly. Roy reluctantly followed the woman from the room. She took the scrubs and mask from him, and pointed him to the waiting room. He walked, seemingly in slow motion, through the door and into the waiting room he had grown to know so well. To his surprise, Hawkeye, Havoc, Gracia, and Elicia were all there.

"When you rushed out of work so fast, I figured something must have been wrong… Is everything alright? You look like hell." Hawkeye asked. That's when Roy lost it. He let the tears flow freely.

"I…I don't know…They took the baby…And Ed…" He said quietly. Hawkeye and Gracia's faces melted to looks of horror. Havoc looked down, and then put his hand on Roy's shoulder.

"Is he…gone?" Gracia asked. Roy looked at her.

"I…don't know." He sobbed. Hawkeye led the man to a chair and sat him down. The group didn't talk; they only looked solemnly at each other, each praying the worst didn't happen. Gracia had begun crying, and Elicia looked questioningly at everyone.

"Where's big brother?" She asked innocently. Her mother looked from her to Roy.

"He's sick. But he'll be better soon." She said through her tears. Elicia nodded. An hour passed without any news. Then Dr. Okian appeared from the doors. Roy stood quickly and the group followed suit.

"Ed should be fine. He's resting comfortably. We don't know what happened exactly, but his heart stopped. We got it beating again, so he should improve quickly." He explained. Roy's heart leapt. Ed was going to be ok. But what about the baby?

"What about the baby?" Gracia asked first. She looked at Roy apologetically. Roy looked to Dr. Okian.

"The baby…The baby is in the intensive care unit. Her condition is…not promising. She has a condition we call Infant Respiratory Distress Syndrome. It happens when babies are born too early and their lungs can't process the oxygen correctly. She's on a ventilator for now. We'll know more tomorrow." He said quietly. Roy's face sunk.

"Can I see Ed?" He asked. Dr. Okian nodded.

"It's probably not best for him to have a lot of visitors right now though." He said gesturing to the rest of the group. Hawkeye nudged Roy forward.

"Go. But keep us posted ok?" She said smiling a bit. Roy saw that she had let a few tears fall down her face. He gave her a small smile and followed Dr. Okian. He led him through a few doors and down a hallway, and finally to Ed's room. The blonde looked to be sleeping. Roy sat beside him and took his hand. Dr. Okian watched him.

"I'm going to go check on the baby. I'll be back in a bit." He said. Roy nodded, his eyes never leaving Ed. The doctor left the room. Roy looked at the small man lying in the bed before him.

"Please Ed…Please be ok…I need you…Our…our daughter needs you." He said, letting the tears fall again. He closed his eyes and listened to the heart monitor echo through the room.

"Roy?" The blonde's quiet voice said. Roy opened his eyes and saw Ed looking at him.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" He said, almost jumping on the younger man. But he remembered his stitches and didn't.

"Roy…where's the baby?" Ed asked. Roy looked into his eyes.

"Ed…There's a problem. They don't know if she'll make it or not. She has…I don't remember what he called it, but it's a breathing problem. He said they'll know more in the morning." He said quietly letting the tears fall once more. The amber eyed man let his eyes well up as well.

"You mean…she might die? Our daughter might die?" He asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"That won't happen. She's too much your kid to die. She'll make it." He whispered to the blonde. Ed hiccupped.

"Roy…" Ed stated quietly.

"Yes Ed?" Roy replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ed."

"Roy?"

"Yes Ed?"

"I'm tired."  
"Go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens."  
"Ok."

The blonde man closed his eyes and in a matter of minutes his breathing had slowed and he was asleep. Roy leaned on the bed next to Ed and closed his eyes. Before long, he was asleep as well.

Roy was awakened by a loud noise in the room. He opened his eyes to see Hawkeye and the others standing at the end of the bed. Ed was awakened as well, and gave the group a weak smile. They smiled back.

"Dr. Okian told us to come in here." Gracia said. Roy looked to the door as Dr. Okian and a nurse walked in the room. The nurse was holding a pink bundle.

"Edward. Roy. I want you to meet your daughter." Dr. Okian said, watching the nurse walk to the bed and hand the tiny bundle to Ed. The baby was small. Very small. With a swatch of dark hair on her head, and the purest honey colored eyes. She was quiet, her tiny body writhing in the blanket. Ed looked at the baby in his arms, then to Roy. Roy was gazing in amazement at the little thing his lover was holding.

"After a night of being on the ventilator, she can breathe on her own now. She only weighs three pounds, so we're going to have to keep her until she reaches five pounds. She seems healthy enough though." He said. The group was letting out squeals and gasps. Ed looked from the baby to Roy again.

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" He asked the older man. Roy nodded and carefully picked up the squirming bundle. She was so light and small, it almost scared the man. He looked down at her and smiled. Hawkeye and Gracia took turns holding her. Havoc graciously declined, saying he needed to go out for a smoke, and Gracia told Elicia she was too young to hold the baby, but she could look. When the excitement wore down, the group said their goodbyes and left. Roy and Ed were left with their daughter, still swathed in the pink blanket. Ed was holding her, gently bouncing the small infant.

"So…you need a name don't you?" He asked the baby. Roy laughed.

"Have anything in mind Ed?" He asked. Ed thought for a moment.

"Yeah. I did. I was thinking Nina." He said quietly. Roy remembered the little girl of Shou Tucker's. He remembered how attached Ed had been to her. He thought a minute. He quite liked the name.

"I think its perfect Ed." He said quietly. Ed looked up to him, then back at the baby.

"Hello there Nina Mustang. It's nice to finally meet you." The blonde said.

**AN: Don't worry, I don't think I'll end it there. Maybe an epilogue chapter, and maybe even a sequel story! Tell me what you think! Please don't be angry with me for leaving it so long! I'm really sorry!**


End file.
